To Fall and Rise Higher Than Before
by beefywpac
Summary: Okay, after reading the fifth book I decided this story needed to be fixed! It's Draco's LAST year at Hogwarts...the choices of power or fighting for good linger in the atmosphere.
1. Future Death Eaters

Okay ya'll, this is my first story so bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: none of this belongs to me.  
  
Title: "To Fall and Rise Higher Than Before"  
  
First Chapters Name: Future Death Eaters  
  
Summary: It's Draco's Sixth Year at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord is gaining more power faster than ever. As Voldemort recruits more and more witches and wizards to be Death Eaters, Draco finds himself trapped between the choices of Light or Dark  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco looked out of the window and saw a hooded figure dashing across the huge front yard headed toward the Malfoy Manor.  
  
'Fathers finally home' Draco thought to himself  
  
Draco heard the front door squeak slightly as it was opened. A few moments later he heard his mothers voice, sounding quite hysterical:  
  
"Lucius it's two AM! You told me that you would be back by midnight!"  
  
"Narcissa," Lucius began, "the Dark Lord says it's time for you."  
  
By now Draco had crept into the ballroom to hear his parents conversation in the hallway. Draco heard his mother gasp.  
  
"B-but Lucius! He said He wouldn't need me!"  
  
"Our ranks are getting smaller Narcissa. More and more Death Eaters are being killed by Aurors."  
  
Suddenly, Draco understood. Voldemort needed his mother to be a Death Eater!  
  
"Is there anything to be gained by refusing him?" Narcissa inquired.  
  
"Death." Lucius replied  
  
"When does He need me?"  
  
"Tomorrow at 1:00 at The Place."  
  
"But Draco leaves for school--"  
  
"--at 12:00." Lucias interrupted "We can Apparate."  
  
"When should we tell him?"  
  
"When he gets back from school so the thought won't interfere with his grades."  
  
After a long pause Narcissa asked, "It took Lord Voldemort two hours to tell you that he needed me?"  
  
Lucius hesitated, then said, "He thought Draco would be ready too. I asked him if we could wait until he graduated.He didn't like the idea very much."  
  
At these words Draco stumbled over a chair and sent a glass vase flying. He watched it in horror and without another thought leapt into the air and caught it, praying that his parents hadn't heard anything. They didn't. He set the vase down and listened more.  
  
"-didn't torture you!?" his mother exclaimed.  
  
Lucius hesitated, "Yes he did."  
  
"For two hours?"  
  
"Yes, but thankfully I blacked out."  
  
"Oh Lucius!" Narcissa exclaimed, "lets get you to bed!"  
  
Draco heard his parent's footsteps and dashed to his room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco slept restlessly through the night, tossing and turning. Lord Voldemort needed him to be a Death Eater. He wondered if his father and Voldemort had reached a compromise or not. Draco finally fell into a half sleep filled with hooded, masked people.  
  
  
  
Yahoo! First chapter done! Please review and tell me what you think of it! Do I need to change anything????? Beefywpac 


	2. Underwear

Chapter name: Underwear  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Draco wake up!" He heard his mother's sweet voice calling softly. He couldn't imagine that she would soon be working for the Darkest wizard of all time. That HE might be working for him too.but, it wouldn't do to dwell on these thoughts. Today he was going to Hogwarts!! Hogwarts had always been some kind of sanctuary for him; a safe place where no real harm could befall him.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at his mother's pretty face. "Good morning Mother!" he said brightly hopping out of bed. He gave her a quick hug and headed of to the bathroom to change.  
  
' My baby,' Narcissa thought, 'He's so grown up!'  
  
Draco took of his shirt and boxers and stepped into the shower. As he felt the warmth of the water pour over his shoulders he thought about how hard he had studied for his O.W.L.s. Every day for an hour he studied everything he had ever learned. He didn't want to disappoint his father by having that Mudblood, Granger, beat him.  
  
"DRACO!!" he heard his father yell up the stairs, "COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!"  
  
Draco quickly got out of the shower and threw on some Muggle clothes and ran down to the breakfast table.  
  
"Good morning Father." He said sitting down in his seat.  
  
His father gave a nod to note his presence.  
  
The Malfoy family ate in silence  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco looked around at all the parents hugging their children 'good bye'. He turned to his own parents. His mother gave him a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
" 'Bye Mother!" he said kissing her back on the cheek.  
  
"Good-bye, Sweetie!" Draco appreciated this affection.  
  
He turned to his father. Lucius held out his hand. Draco took it firmly and shook it.  
  
"Good-bye, Father." He said, wishing his father's eyes would show some expression.  
  
With one last nod to his parents he turned and boarded the train.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was sitting in his compartment with Crabbe and Goyle when who else than The Boy-Who-Shouldn't-Have-Lived, Ronald the Weather-Beaten Weasel, and the Buck-Toothed, Mudblood Granger walked in.  
  
"Hello Malfoy," said Potter with a smug look on his face. " I notice you're looking lovelier than ever.For a ferret!!"  
  
All three of those freaks laughed like they heard the best joke in the world.  
  
"How long did it take you to think that one up?" Draco drawled  
  
"How long did it take you to think THAT one up?" Weasley asked sniggering.  
  
Draco suddenly put a look of fake concern on his face. "Ron!" he said with a fake gasp pulling his wand out looking somewhere behind Weasley. "Look under there!!"  
  
All three of them spun around.  
  
"Under where?" Weasley asked.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco all laughed heartily at their little joke.  
  
"What's so funny?" Weasley demanded.  
  
"They've made you say underwear Ron." Granger replied almost smiling.  
  
Weasley suddenly looked furious. Potter and Granger grabbed him before he could do anything stupid.  
  
Weasley shrugged them off and turned away saying, "Lets go guys."  
  
Draco loved every moment of that. Then a loud speaker came on saying:  
  
'We will be arriving at Hogwarts in less than ten minutes. All students are to change into their robes.'  
  
'Great' Draco thought 'we're finally there'  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
2nd chapter done!!! Just to say I'm gonna start calling all Gryffindors by their last names and Slytherins (except for Crabbe and Goyle) by their first names because this story is a Slytherins point of view.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ME!!!! 


	3. Tempest Tossed

Chapter Name: Tempest Tossed  
  
To my fans: ::bows:: thank you ALL for your lovely, LOVLEY reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Harry potter characters in this book except one that you will meet this chapter.(  
  
Oh yeah and sorry this chapter took so long.I've been sick.(  
  
  
  
Draco walked into the Great Hall, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, and took his seat at the end of the Slytherin table. Right as he sat down he picked up his knife and fork eagerly awaiting the end of the Sorting when the Start-of-Term Feast would begin.  
  
As he waited for the first years, Draco looked up at the enchanted ceiling. Tonight it showed a beautifully clear sky with millions of handfuls of twinkling, glittering stars. After finding his favorite constellation, (Draco, of course) he tore his gaze away and looked at the Professors.  
  
Professor Snape was deep in discussion with Professor Dumbledore. They both had very serious looks on their faces. The other teachers were all chatting happily though their eyes occasionally flicked to Dumbledore and Snape. Draco was wondering what they were on about when Professor McGonagall flew into the Great Hall. She quickly whispered something to Dumbledore and he stood up.  
  
"All students are to remain in their seats. There has been an accident." And without another word all the teachers followed him out of the Great Hall.  
  
Immediately after the last cloak was seen exiting the hall an excited murmur broke out among the students. Some of the students looked scared. Others looked excited. Draco looked over at Potter, Weasley, and Granger. They were huddled up among themselves trying to see if they could solve another mystery. Probably worried about that big klutz, Hagrid.  
  
Pansy strolled up to Draco and asked simpering, "What do you think happened Drakie?"  
  
"Don't call me that." Draco replied "And I have no idea about what happened." Though secretly hoping it was Hagrid and the first years.  
  
Pansy walked away looking frustrated. Then all the teachers walked in leading a group of terrified-looking first years. Draco saw the Dream Team all waving at Hagrid, relieved that nothing happened to him.  
  
Dumbledore strode up to the podium and looked at the first years then all the rest of the students. "You will, in no doubt," he begun, "wish to know what happened out there."  
  
All the students nodded vigorously and looked hopefully at Dumbledore.  
  
"There was an accident with the boats. All of them tipped over into the water carrying the students and Hagrid with them."  
  
It was then that Draco noticed all the first years looked very wet. All of them had blankets wrapped around them.  
  
"No one knows how this happened," Dumbledore continued, "But not to worry! All the students are safe!! Now we will precede with the Sorting and then we can feast!"  
  
"Hear! Hear!" someone yelled. That released the tension and most people broke out laughing.  
  
Draco watched as Aleeda, Taylor was sorted into Ravenclaw. He half listened during most of the Sorting wishing it would hurry and be over. Then, for some reason, he looked up to watch as Varda, Tempest was being sorted. Maybe it was the name that caught his attention. It isn't very common. He looked at the tiny figure as she walked confidently up to the stool, her black hair contrasting harshly with her very light, almost white, skin.  
  
She sat down and McGonagall put the hat on her head. It fell over her black eyes. A couple seconds later it called out:  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!"  
  
Draco joined in the cheering that engulfed the Slytherin table as Tempest walked toward it. She sat down across from Draco and looked at the remaining students (Yale, Erik and Zeke, Adrian) as they were sorted (Hufflepuff and Gryffindor).  
  
Then Dumbledore stood up, beaming at the new students. "Wonderful!" he called out, "Now that that is over with, lets eat!!!!" He clapped his hands and instantly the plates in front of them were filled with food.  
  
Draco greedily dug in, his eyes wondering over the table. His eyes fell on Tempest, who wasn't touching anything.  
  
"Hoff sov footh!" he said with his mouth full of turkey. The eleven-year-old girl just looked at him. No weird looks to see a fifteen-year-old talking to her with a mouthful of food, no "EEWWW!'s or anything. She just looked at him, her black eyes glittering maliciously.  
  
"Okee," Draco said, shrugging and still stuffing himself "sthooth yothselv."  
  
Finally everyone was done eating. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"In the excitement of the boating accident, I forgot to make any announcements! Of course the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all the students. That's why it's called the Forbidden Forest," his eyes twinkled. " And of course no magic in the halls. That is all! Off to bed now!"  
  
The students all went lazily to the doors closest to their tables. The Slytherins went off towards the dungeons. "The new password is 'Mesopolis Adran'!" Blaise Zabini, the new Prefect called.  
  
All the Slytherins entered their cozy green and silver common room and headed off to their dorms.  
  
"That Tempest is weird" Draco thought to himself. "I wonder what's up with her." Then he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
ALL RIGHT!!! 3rd chapter done!! For your information 'Hoff sov footh' means 'have some food' and 'Okee, sthooth yothselv' means 'OK suit yourself'  
  
I really hope you like this chapter and thank you all for your LOVELY reviews!! Keep it up!!!  
  
And this story is NOT a slash so don't fear! 


	4. Keeshrio!

Fourth Chapter name: Keeshirio!  
  
Disclaimer: Only Tempest Varda belongs to me (  
  
This chapter happens while Draco is on the train and his mother and father are with Voldemort.  
  
Thank you so much for your great reviews again!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Narcissa and Lucius watched as the train rounded a corner and then looked at each other.  
  
"Lets go." Lucius said curtly. Then they Apparated.  
  
A few seconds later they were in Tom Riddles graveyard.  
  
"Ahhh!" hissed the cold, murderous voice of Voldemort. "Welcome Lucius." his eyes traveled over to Narcissa. "and this must be Narcissa. Do you think you are prepared to do this?"  
  
Narcissa was terrified. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She gave a little nod.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Narcissa had never supported the Dark Arts before she married Lucius. She thought he was a great guy and agreed when he asked her hand in marriage. On their honeymoon he showed her the Dark Mark and confessed that he was indeed a Death Eater. Narcissa was a bit upset but decided to stay with him anyways.  
  
She loved him so much. He was funny and smart. Then one day she noticed a change in him. His fun-loving eyes had lost their glow. He didn't talk much. She tried to find out what was wrong but he was always at the Death Eater meetings. She only saw him for a couple hours a day.  
  
Then Draco was born. That was the only time in two years since that one day that she saw Lucius smile. That was the happiest day of her life. Her son was born and it seemed like her husband had been re-born to.  
  
But it didn't stay like that. A couple days later Draco would not stop crying. Narcissa had tried everything. She didn't want to put a spell on him or curse him because she thought that that wasn't right. Lucius had had enough though. Before Narcissa could protest he had pointed his wand at the child and zapped him with a sharp shock of light.  
  
Of course, that didn't help much and Baby Draco only cried harder, so Lucius put a majority of spells and curses on him, not thinking to use the Muting Spell, to make him be quiet. Narcissa, not thinking, had yelled at Lucius in her rage. Lucius, shocked that anyone would defile him like that, had picked up his wife, thrown her in a bedroom, took her wand, and locked the door. Then he Apparated to another one of his meetings. Narcissa called the assistance of a house elf and returned to her now silent Draco.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Very good." Voldemort said seeing her tiny nod. "Let us begin."  
  
Lucius took Narcissa's arm and led her up to Voldemort.  
  
Narcissa inwardly shuddered at being this close to such an evil wizard. Voldemort forced up the sleeve of her left arm and pointed his wand at it.  
  
"Keeshirio!"  
  
Narcissa gasped in pain and revulsion as she looked at the ugly mark being burned into her skin.  
  
There. She had it. She was now a Death eater.  
  
As if Voldemort could read her thoughts he said,  
  
"You are not in my service fully until you perform an unforgivable."  
  
Narcissa gulped. "On who?"  
  
Voldemort let his eyes wander over all the Death Eaters.  
  
"Lucius." He said. Then seeing the look on Narcissa's face he added smoothly, "Oh no, you don't have to kill him! Just perform the Cruciatus."  
  
Narcissa looked ready to run away. Voldemort must have noticed that because he added once again.  
  
"Unless you would prefer death?"  
  
Narcissa could see her husband's eyes, looking ready to face the inevitable. They also told her to just do it.  
  
"Do it." Hissed Voldemort's heinous voice.  
  
Narcissa raised her wand and pointed it at her husband.  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
She looked away as her husband fell on the ground yelling and twitching with pain.  
  
"That will be all." Voldemort said after a couple of VERY long moments, his voice dripping with enthusiasm at seeing someone in so much pain.  
  
Narcissa lifted her wand and looked at Lucius still on the ground gasping for breath.  
  
"Get up." Voldemort said not looking so excited anymore.  
  
Lucius struggled to his feet holding his side. It hurt him after yelling like that. His eyes still showed nothing.  
  
"Wonderful," Voldemort started, "You are now in my service Narcissa. I will inform you about any meetings we might have."  
  
Then he Apparated away.  
  
All the other Death Eaters Apparated as soon as they saw him leave.  
  
Narcissa looked at her husband.  
  
"Is this why you've changed? All this torture?"  
  
"Lets go." Lucius Apparated home.  
  
Narcissa was the only Death Eater left.  
  
"What a life!" she said aloud. Then she Apparated to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
When she got home Lucius was in the library reading a book on Dark Arts.  
  
Narcissa knocked tentatively on the door.  
  
"Enter." Lucius said without looking up.  
  
Narcissa opened the door and strode in. She sat down on the chair across from him.  
  
Lucius slightly lowered the book to see who had come in. He frowned slightly at being disrupted.  
  
"I'm sorry." Narcissa whispered.  
  
Lucius raised the book back to his eyes and said nothing.  
  
Narcissa realized that this was not the time to be making conversation. She stood up and left; but not without placing a hand on his shoulder to say that she understood.  
  
  
  
  
  
YEE HAW!!!!! 4th chapter done with!!!! It took me ALL DAY to write this! But I was busy most of the day so never mind.  
  
I really hope you like this chapter! ( Please review to tell me if anything needs any work, or if you have questions or comments!  
  
BEEFYWPAC 


	5. German Zhervase and a Bludger

Chapter name: German Zhervase and a Bludger  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Tempest Varda, and someone you will meet this chapter (  
  
Okay I don't have anything else to say! ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
  
  
Something soft hit Draco hard in the head.  
  
"Wake up Draco!!"  
  
Draco groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Pansy Parkinson was leaning over him with another pillow in her hand.  
  
Draco looked at her, groaned and said: "Good morning Pansy," while secretly reaching for his wand.  
  
With a flick of his wand and some magic words Pansy was covered in boogers.  
  
"AAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Pansy screamed. Draco tried to look surprised and innocent.  
  
"Pansy!" He exclaimed, "How did that happen?!"  
  
Pansy started crying and ran downstairs to the showers.  
  
"Wos goin' on??" a groggy voice said from one of the four-posters.  
  
"Just the Curse of the Bogies."  
  
Ford Aldy laughed and hopped out of bed. Ford had been Draco's best friend since the second year. He was the same age as Draco but because of the time of his birthday he had to come a year later.  
  
Draco summoned their clothes and they wrapped their robes around them.  
  
"Race ya downstairs!" Ford called as he dashed out the door  
  
Draco ran down the stairs and jumped the last couple steps and nearly landing on Blaise.  
  
"What're you doing?" Blaise yelled as he scrambled to readjust his perfect prefect posture.  
  
"Racing." Draco replied as he stood up brushing himself off. "Why? You gonna," he faked a dramatic gasp, "take some points?"  
  
Blaise was furious that Draco would taunt him.  
  
"Five points from Slytherin." Blaise said shortly. Then he walked away.  
  
"Oh well," Draco said long-sufferingly, "we can always get more points in Potions.."  
  
All the Slytherins who had gathered around laughed and walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast just as Ford came through the doors.  
  
"What's going on?" he demanded.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The fifth year Slytherins made their way down to the dungeons for Potions with Professor Snape.  
  
As they entered the circular room a familiar freezing breeze whooshed up to meet them. The Gryffindors were already in their seats. The Slytherins slowly walked up to the Slytherin side of the room. They were late.  
  
But Professor Snape didn't really seem to mind. He just started talking about the Mutation Potion.  
  
"The Mutation Potion," he begun, "can make any part of the body twist and grow quite painfully. You only need to have a tail of a goat-man, bat eyeballs, a bezoar and a German Zhervase.  
  
He stared around at the confused faces. "Don't tell me you don't know what a German Zhervase is! It is the heart of any German Werewolf! Who knew this?"  
  
All the Slytherins gleefully raised their hands. The Gryffindors kept theirs down. Except for Granger of course.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape said spitefully. "Now start taking notes!"  
  
Draco looked around at his fellow Slytherins. They were all looking very amused. Snape looked rather amused as well.  
  
Draco started absent mindfully taking notes. When he had jotted down some major points, he put his quill down and looked around. His eyes landed on the blackboard behind Snape.  
  
He gasped.  
  
Tempest Varda was behind Snape's desk.  
  
She was mouthing something but Draco couldn't understand her. She had a scared look on her face and in her black eyes.  
  
He looked around. No one seemed to notice her. Everyone's eyes were on Snape who was asking Longbottom why his potions were always a humiliation.  
  
Draco turned back around and Tempest was gone. He stared dumbfounded at the blackboard where she had been standing.  
  
Where did she go? Draco thought wildly What did she want?  
  
"You are dismissed." Said Snape. All the Gryffindors practically ran to the doors. The Slytherins lazily packed their bags and headed out the doors.  
  
Draco headed off to the Slytherin Common room to get his Nimbus 2001 for the first Quidditch practice of the year. He said the password and ran up to the boy's dormitories. He opened the door and grabbed his Nimbus then ran back downstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"YOU'RE LATE!" Marcus Flint yelled. "CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?"  
  
Draco calmly looked up at Flint's eyes.  
  
"I couldn't find the common room." He lied.  
  
" 'Couldn't find the'- give me a break you little liar! You aren't even good as a seeker!"  
  
"And you really think you're a better beater?"  
  
Draco was really stretching it. Flint noticed to because he said:  
  
"Just because your father sold you to this team doesn't mean you can't be sold back."  
  
Draco was furious. He kicked open the box at Flint's feet so hard that the bludgers were released. One shot towards Flint and hit him in the head incredibly hard. The other one shot at Draco's leg. He heard a horrific crack and collapsed on the ground. He was in too much pain to stay conscious..  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco groaned and rolled over. He drowsily opened his eyes and saw the familiar whiteness of the Hospital Wing.  
  
Madam Pomfrey bustled up to him and started bending his leg. Draco winced as it popped in various places.  
  
"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"That clumsy Flint dropped the box and the bludgers went flying." Draco said feebly.  
  
"Hmmm." Madam Pomfrey said surveying him. "Your leg is fine but I don't know about your head. The other Slytherins say that you kicked the box."  
  
"Did they? It's no wonder they would lie because they're jealous of me."  
  
Madam Pomfrey stared at him as if waiting for him to keep talking.  
  
"That's all." Draco said lamely, Can I go now?"  
  
"Take this first." Madam Pomfrey said, handing him a beaker of peppery smelling fluid. Draco downed it and stood up out of bed.  
  
"Thank you for your VERY kind service, Madam." Draco said flatteringly then he wobbled out of the room.  
  
Before he left he said, "By the way, Madam, how's Flint doing?"  
  
She pursed her lips. "He can't remember anything. He's been going on about selling someone."  
  
Draco thought he should get out of there in a hurry.  
  
  
  
YEEHAW!! 5th chapter done!!! Thank you once again all you lovely, kind reviewers.(  
  
This story will get more depth into it later on.I'm just having some fun right now!!  
  
BEEFYWPAC : } my Draco smirk!! 


	6. Tibi Finis An Apud?

6th chapter Name: Tibi Finis An Apud?  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Tempest Varda and Ford Aldy.Oh and the plot.  
  
On with the story!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco was in a boat on the lake. The giant squid came up and grabbed the sail of the boat.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T, POTTER!!" Draco called out to the squid. The squid went under the surface. Draco was scared that it would pull up underneath the boat.  
  
But he saw the squid speeding in the opposite direction.  
  
"Where's he going?" Draco thought to himself. Suddenly the lake turned into a river that was swirling, moving at a breakneck speed to some unknown destination.  
  
Draco tried to hold on to his wand to keep him from falling. But, to no prevail, the ice-cold rushing waters swallowed him up in a horrendous sucking noise.  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you Potter!" he yelled out to the waters. "Come back and save me!!"  
  
"DRACO!!" someone yelled, shaking him. "Wake up!"  
  
"No!" Draco said, "I'm drowning!"  
  
Something hit him hard in the face. He woke with a start.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw Ford, Pansy, and Professor Snape standing over him. He was in the Slytherin Common room.  
  
"Are you okay, Draco?" Pansy squeaked looking terrified with her hands over her mouth.  
  
Draco was utterly confused. "What's goin' on?" he asked drowsily.  
  
"I saw you get out of bed and walk down here." Ford said, "I asked you what you were doing but you said something in another language, the only English word I caught was 'Tempest'. You pulled out your wand and pointed it at me so I petrified you and went for Professor Snape before you could do anything."  
  
Draco suddenly realized that he couldn't move.  
  
"Well now that I'm awake can you un-petrify me?"  
  
"Oh! Right. Talahariss!"  
  
Draco sat up and tried to remember his dream.  
  
"What did you dream about?" Snape asked, his eyes bloodshot.  
  
"Something about a squid and Potter." Draco said trying to scan his brain for anything else. Then he remembered something.  
  
"There was a ghost to! It spoke Italian or something!"  
  
"Well I think your fine." Said Snape unsympathetically, "Or do you wish to spend the night at the Hospital Wing?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." Draco said abruptly, "I think I can make it up to my own bed."  
  
"Want me to walk with you upstairs Drakie-Poo?" Pansy said in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"No, Pansy. I'm FINE. Goodnight Professor."  
  
Draco quickly walked upstairs and collapsed on his bed. Since Crabbe and Goyle were a year ahead of him and Blaise was a Prefect, he had this dorm to himself. Except when Ford suddenly decided to sleep in there too. Which he did tonight.  
  
"D'you need me to chain you to the bed?" Ford said innocently.  
  
"Nah. Just don't ever slap me again, okay?" Draco replied with a wry smile.  
  
"If you don't ever walk in your sleep again. That was creepy."  
  
"All right. You've got a deal." Draco said sleepily before falling into a deep sleep. Right as his eyes closed he could have sworn he saw a shadow of a girl watching him.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco looked at the alarm clock. It was 10:30. He groaned and rubbed his head. He had a pounding headache. He went downstairs to the Great Hall for a late Sunday morning breakfast. The only other person there was Tempest.  
  
"Hullo." He said grabbing an orange.  
  
She watched as he expertly peeled it. Then she spoke.  
  
"I heard that you were walking around last night."  
  
Draco stared. He had never heard her talk before.  
  
"Yeah," he began, "I, uh, had a bad dream."  
  
"I love interpreting dreams," she said almost eagerly. "Tell me what it was about."  
  
Draco relived the squid part of the dream for Tempest. Then when he told her about the ghost speaking the foreign language she said,  
  
"Do you know what the ghost said?"  
  
"No! It was a different language you prat!" Draco didn't mind calling younger students names but he regretted this time.  
  
Her eyes blazed with red sparks and she stood up.  
  
"Don't-ever-call-me-that." She said evenly spacing her words and reaching for her wand.  
  
"Alacio!"  
  
Draco was suddenly thrown against the wall and bound there with brass snakes. They wrapped around him tighter each time he took a breath.  
  
"Now," Tempest said calmly, "What did the ghost say?"  
  
Draco racked his mind trying to remember the unfamiliar words.  
  
"'Tibi finis an apud', or something like that." Draco has always been an expert at remembering dreams. "Now can you let me down?"  
  
"Hishari."  
  
Draco fell to the ground and tenderly massaged where the brass snakes had coiled around him.  
  
"Do you know what that means?" Draco asked Tempest.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well? What does it mean?"  
  
"You really wanna know?"  
  
"YES!" Draco yelled impatiently.  
  
"Well I shouldn't tell you. You're going to have to find out yourself."  
  
Draco sighed as she walked away. Then he saw his owl, Xena, flying towards him with a letter in her huge talons.  
  
"Hey girl," he said soothingly, stroking her soft black feathers, "How was your trip?"  
  
She pecked him, eager to go take a nap in the Owlry.  
  
"Fine, fine." Draco said taking the letter and stuffing it in his pocket. "Now go take a nap."  
  
He watched as his eagle owl soared through the window and up to the Owlry.  
  
Draco finished up his orange and tossed the peels on the table. Right as they hit they disappeared.  
  
Draco remembered Tempest's words. "Well I shouldn't tell you. You're going to have to find out for yourself"  
  
He sighed again and headed for the library.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Man! Why can't I have smart friends?" Draco moaned as he poured through various textbooks trying to look up 'Tibi finis an apud'. "That would make things a lot easier! Wouldn't it?" said a friendly voice.  
  
Draco looked up. "Hey Ford."  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Trying to find the translation for 'tibi finis an apud"  
  
"That Latin?"  
  
"Yeah. That was what the ghost in my dream said."  
  
"Why are you so worried about that dream? It's over!"  
  
" I told it to that girl Tempest and she said she shouldn't tell me what it means."  
  
"She just doesn't know Latin, I bet!"  
  
"For some reason I think she does." Draco mused. "She had kind of a scared look on her face when I told her them Latin words."  
  
"Well ask Madam Pince if she has any Latin translation books."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Draco swaggered up to the librarian's desk. It was so tall and he was still so tiny that he could barely look over it.  
  
"How may I help you Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"Well," Draco begun, "I need a Latin translation book. Do you have any?"  
  
"Did you check in the Translation Section?"  
  
Draco hadn't thought of that. Not wanting to display his stupidity he said, "Yes."  
  
"Very well," Madam Pince said sighing, "Follow me."  
  
She led Draco up to the Translation section and pulled out a book after scanning over them.  
  
"Here." She said handing him the book "The Stupid Persons Guide on Translating English to Latin, by Larry Kent."  
  
Draco glared at her. She walked away with a miniscule smile on her face.  
  
Draco went back up to the table where Ford was waiting.  
  
"You got it?" Ford asked.  
  
"Yeah. Lets start with 'tibi'."  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Half an hour later..  
  
  
  
"Holy COW." Ford whispered. "Tibi finis an apud means--"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHA!!! CLIFFHANGER!! If I get at least two reviews I'll update within 2 days..  
  
: P What does Tibi finis an apud mean? Click that little button down there that says 'Go' and you'll soon find out.*smirks evilly* 


	7. What the Heck?

Chapter Name: What the Heck??  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Tempest and Ford and the plot  
  
Thank you sooo much for all your reviews!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"-your end is near." Ford finished softly.  
  
Draco's jaw hit the ground.  
  
"B-but," Draco begun, "it's only a dream! Nothing to be worried about...." he trailed off looking uncertain.  
  
"Right." Ford said sternly. "It's only a dream! Dreams can't predict the future can they?" He said this last part almost desperately.  
  
"Nah!" Draco said. "It's only a coincidence."  
  
"But why would you dream Latin?" Ford asked anxiously. "Do you know Latin?"  
  
"Of course not! If I did we wouldn't be here you idiot."  
  
"Oh. Right"  
  
"So lets just pretend none of this happened, okay?"  
  
"Righto, Draco!"  
  
They left the library; Draco smirking and Ford trying not to look nervous.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
Draco snapped his head up. "Yes?"  
  
"Can you tell me the incantation for changing something into a monkey?" asked Prof. McGonagall severely.  
  
"Uh-Bibbidi Bobbity Boo, turn this thing into you?"  
  
McGonagall looked furious. "20 points from Slytherin, Malfoy! Don't ever mock me in this class, or anywhere else, ever again or I will make it 75 points!"  
  
Draco looked around arrogantly. Almost everyone was trying to stifle his or her laughter. McGonagall looked around with her evil eyes and said,  
  
"Your homework assignment is to bring in 3 rolls of parchment talking about every single transfiguration spell we've ever talked about! This will be good for your O.W.L.s. Class dismissed!"  
  
All the Gryffindors grumbled about stupid Slytherins and their stupid witty remarks.  
  
"Good one Malfoy!" said Ford running up to him where did you think that up?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Inside please!" Draco turned around and saw McGonagall looking at him, her hands on her hips.  
  
Draco groaned. "See ya later Ford."  
  
Draco stepped into McGonagall's office.  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, your behavior is getting atrocious! Worse than any other year! Can you explain yourself?"  
  
Draco looked up at her. "No." he said simply.  
  
"Do you think your O.W.L.s are bothering you?" she said with her face softening slightly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Your peers?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Family...?"  
  
Draco jumped up. "Nothing is bothering me all right? I'm just fine!!"  
  
He stormed out of the classroom. "Bloody witch!" he thought to himself. "Why does everyone have to be so caring?"  
  
Then he ran into something. He looked up to see what it was. It was Tempest.  
  
"Watch where you're going." Draco muttered not wanting to yell at her, remembering what she had done to him.  
  
"You watch it!" she said glaring up at him.  
  
"I'm not afraid of no first year!" Draco snarled  
  
He saw her reach for her wand. He was quicker. He grabbed his and yelled,  
  
"STUPIFY!"  
  
But the spell went right through her and hit the wall.  
  
Draco gaped. "What the-?  
  
Tempest looked a little scared, but not as if she didn't know why that happened. She cast one look at Draco before turning and running away. It was a look of fear, frustration and sadness.  
  
  
  
  
  
SO??!! You like it? What's up with Tempest? Go ahead and hit that little 'Go' button down there! If you want me to e-mail you when I post the next chapter leave your e-mail address okay?? Sorry this chapter is so short!!  
  
BEEFYWPAC 


	8. Inhabitant of This Life?

Chapter Name: Inhabitant of this Life??  
  
All Righty! I've kinda changed my plot. Here it is:  
  
It's Draco's fifth year at Hogwarts. There's a new girl and weird things are happening. Then something happens and Draco is trapped between the choices of Light or Dark.  
  
Hope you like it!!  
  
RachelGranger gave me a little part of the idea for this plot. You guys should read her stories! They're great!!  
  
  
  
After a long day of lessons and weird things, Draco trudged up to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"Castus Sanguis!"  
  
The wall moved slowly to the left and opened up to the cozy (for a Slytherin considering it was very cold) Common Room.  
  
Draco dragged himself upstairs and collapsed on his bed after pulling a small book out of the mattress. He opened it up and flipped to a vacant page.  
  
Draco used this diary to record how many points he had managed to lose Gryffindor and/or Slytherin.  
  
"Lets see." He muttered. Then he started to write.  
  
'I managed to take a total of 15 points for my behavior off of the Slytherin House.  
  
I also managed 25 points to be taken off of the Gryffindor House for various pranks played and blaming them.  
  
Total: 40 Points.'  
  
Draco looked over his work, satisfied. He loved taking points. If they were from his own House Snape would always play nice and give them back for strange reasons like, saying 'bless me' when you sneeze or something like that.  
  
Draco put the book back into the hole in his mattress and got up to put his quill in his trunk. As he got up he felt something crinkle in his pocket. Wondering what it was he put his quill on his dresser and stuck a hand into his pocket. He pulled out a crumpled letter. "Letter? Oh yeah!" Draco remembered with a jolt. "The letter Xena brought me this morning!"  
  
He quickly unfolded it and smoothed it out on his bed. Draco's eyes went wide as he read it.  
  
"Draco," it started "Lucius has informed me that you wish to become a Death Eater. But you must be prepared to go through an appropriate commencement. Be at Hogsmeade at 9:30 on the 17 of September,"  
  
'That's tomorrow!' Draco thought  
  
"if you don't show,' the letter continued, 'you will be inhabitant of this life. LordV P.S. Bring your broomstick."  
  
Draco gulped. 'Inhabitant of this life? That guy's crazy!'  
  
Draco heard someone coming up the stairs. He hastily shoved the letter under the pillow.  
  
"What're you doing?" Ford asked as he opened the door.  
  
"Thinking of insults for tomorrow." Draco said with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Right. Anyways, can I sleep in here tonight?"  
  
"No, not tonight Ford."  
  
"Why?" Ford demanded  
  
"Because, you sorry excuse for a Slytherin, I don't want you to!"  
  
Ford's mouth dropped and he said, "Fine! Who needs a ferret whose end is near as a roommate anyways? Whoever is gonna kill you might wanna kill me too!" Then he stormed out of the room.  
  
"Yeah get outta here." Draco growled under his breath.  
  
As he heard Fords angry footsteps go down the stairs he fell back onto his bed. He had temporarily forgotten the letter from Voldemort during the argument. He pulled it out from under the pillow and read over it again.  
  
"The Dark Side has more power," he muttered to himself. "And if I don't I'll be the only one in my family who isn't a Death Eater...." And with these thoughts he drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The next day seemed to fly by. First, Draco was awake and eating, then he was sleeping in his common room.  
  
Draco woke with a start. And fell off of the green and silver couch. And hit his head on the floor.  
  
He groaned and sat up. How long had he been asleep? He looked at his watch. It said 9:00. Wait a minute! 9:00! He will really have to run if he wanted to make it in time. Wait! The note said 'Bring your broomstick'! Draco ran up to his dorm, grabbed his broom, and dashed out of the common room.  
  
Draco remembered one time a seventh year showed him a secret passage that led out to Hogsmeade. He tried to remember where it was.  
  
"Where is it??" Draco thought aloud, frustrated. Then it hit him. "The one- eyed witch!! Of course!"  
  
Running as fast as possible while carrying a broom, he skidded to a stop in front of the witch.  
  
"Dissendium!" he gasped still clutching his Nimbus 2001. The witch opened up a hole in her hump and Draco jumped in.  
  
As he hit the ground he wondered if it was too low to fly in. He decided to just take a chance. He flung his leg over the broom and went at a hurdling speed down the tunnel. He slowed down immensely as he saw the stairs rushing up to him. He very slowly flew up the stairs and opened the trap door to Honeydukes quietly. He tiptoed out of the shop and waited in the street, praying that no one would see him.  
  
Then out of nowhere two people Apparated into the little town square. Draco recognized his Father and Mother. His father strode up to him.  
  
"I'm very proud of you, Son." He said shaking Draco's hand.  
  
"Hello, Draco!" said his mother wrapping him up in a hug.  
  
"Hello Mother and Father!" Draco said, "What're we doing?"  
  
"It's time for you to become a Death Eater, Draco." His Father said, "We've come to take you to The Place..."  
  
"How're we going to get there, Father?" Draco inquired.  
  
"We came to Apparate you there. When we get there, you will go through the commencement. Then your Mother and I will stay behind with you to start your Apparating lessons."  
  
"App-?"  
  
"Not right now Draco. We must go."  
  
Narcissa and Lucius each grabbed one of Draco's arms. Then, with a small *pop* , they were gone.  
  
Draco didn't even have time to think of what was going on. He was traveling very fast in a direction that he couldn't comprehend. Then his feet hit the ground and he fell on his face. He could hear laughing all around him as he struggled to get up.  
  
He felt his father's strong arms grab him and lift him up. Draco straightened up and looked all around him. There was a semi-circle of adults surrounding him and his parents. Draco recognized some of them. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Snape!!! He didn't know Snape was a Death Eater!!  
  
He felt strangely uncomfortable in the presence of all these adults. Then one of them stepped to the front. It was Voldemort.  
  
Draco looked at this horrible face taking in every detail possible. His slit, red eyes, his horribly white skin that was more like scales, his lipless mouth, his long fingers, the list could go on.  
  
"Draco," said the frozen voice, which was Voldemort's. "very nice of you to join us! But I daresay you had no choice.." he trailed off laughing softly. "Come to me Draco. Let us begin."  
  
Draco tensely walked up to Voldemort as his parents melted into the semi- circle.  
  
"Are you willing to serve me?" Voldemort whispered quietly.  
  
"I am." Draco replied felling a tiny bit braver than he was when he got to this--graveyard? Yes it was. Draco felt a chill go down his spine.  
  
"Wonderful." Voldemort said lazily. He then thrust up Draco's left-arm sleeve and pointed his wand at it.  
  
"Now this may hurt a bit." He said, amused.  
  
"Keeshirio!"  
  
Draco winced as slivers of electric pain shot through his arm. He closed his eyes. Then he felt the pain lessen VERY slightly. He opened his eyes and looked at his arm. The Dark Mark. Draco had always thought the Mark was the coolest thing in the world. But now that he had it under such circumstances he didn't feel so sure.  
  
He looked over at Voldemort, not knowing what he was waiting for. He saw Voldemort raise his wand.  
  
"CRUCIO!!"  
  
The pain hit Draco like a tornado hitting the Empire State Building. It ripped through his body. It was a million times worse than the Dark Mark. Maybe even ten million. He dropped to the ground and screamed. A million hot white knives were being driven into his body. He couldn't take it much longer! He-was-going-to-pass-then it all stopped.  
  
He lay twitching on the ground panting very hard.  
  
"Get up." Voldemort said lazily.  
  
Using all the power he could congregate, he stood up. He was still twitching as he stood. He felt like he was going to fall on the ground again. Draco looked at his parents. His father's face showed no sentiment whatsoever, like always, but his mother was crying, her face hidden in her hands. Draco wanted to go to her and comfort her but he knew he shouldn't for some reason.  
  
"Did you like that Draco? Do you want me to do it again?"  
  
Draco didn't know what to say. He looked around for some clues or something. Everyone was just staring at him. He scanned his brain for something. Then he said the first thing that popped into his head.  
  
"No Master." He said bowing.  
  
"Very good Draco. I will inform you of any other meetings."  
  
Draco started to go to his parents.  
  
"Ah! But! I seem to have forgotten something!"  
  
Draco turned around.  
  
"You must perform an Unforgivable to pledge yourself fully."  
  
Draco gulped. Now what?  
  
"Perform an Unforgivable on your mother."  
  
Draco eyes widened considerably.  
  
"Do the Crutacius on your mother Draco."  
  
Lucius pushed Narcissa slightly up to Draco.  
  
Draco looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry Mother." He whispered.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
She was screaming in pain. He couldn't take it much longer. But he kept holding his wand there until-  
  
"That will be enough, Draco." Voldemort said idly.  
  
Draco lifted the curse and opened his eyes. His mothers own eyes were filled with minuscule, almost unnoticeable, tears. Draco wondered what Voldemort would do if he tried to help his mother and comfort her. He didn't want to find out.  
  
"I will inform all of you of any other meetings." Voldemort said before Apparating off. All the other Death Eaters followed his suite and Apparated too. When they were all gone except for his mother and father, Draco reached out a hand to his mother, pulled her up and embraced her.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his Father. He let go of Narcissa and turned to Lucius.  
  
"Son, I am very proud of you. But I think your are a little too shaky to start learning Apparation. So lets just take you back to the castle."  
  
Lucius Apparated them all to Hogsmeade because Narcissa would probably splinch herself in the process.  
  
"Here Draco." Lucius said pulling something out of his cloak, "for you so you won't get caught going to any meetings." He handed Draco an invisibility cloak.  
  
"Thank you Father. Draco said Graciously taking the cloak from him.  
  
Draco gave his mother one last hug and shook his father's hand one last time after Lucius told him once again how proud he was. Draco watch as Lucius grabbed Narcissa's arm and Apparated away. Draco threw the invisibility cloak over himself, got onto his broom and flew shakily towards the secret passage.  
  
When he got back to the castle he trudged very quietly, still under the cloak, to the Common Room. He said the password and walked slowly up to his dorm. There, he collapsed on his bed, took off hi cloak and thought to himself, "I wonder what will happen now." Then he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
WHEW! I hope you like this chapter! Took me awhile to write it! I kept forgetting to had important details and such!! Well chapter nine will come out soon so see ya later!!!!! 


	9. Attack of the Equarence!

Chapter Name: Attack of the Equarence!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all but Ford, Tempest and the plot!  
  
Thank you all to my reviewers again! You guys are a REALLY great help!!  
  
  
  
Draco awoke to Ford doing his usual routine of chucking pillows at his face.  
  
"Wake up Draco!!!" Ford yelled as usual. "Classes start in ten minutes."  
  
Draco sat up with a start. "Ten minutes??" he gasped.  
  
"Yes sir! Ten minutes and forty-seven seconds to be exact."  
  
Draco stumbled out of bed and looked around for his robes. "Where are my robes Ford?" he asked frantically. "Wait! Accio robes!"  
  
His robes came flying out from under the bed and hit him in the face. He quickly pulled them on, not caring that he didn't have his uniform on.  
  
"Hurry Draco!!" Ford called "You have seven minutes and twenty-three seconds!"  
  
"Shut up Ford!"  
  
Draco grabbed his wand and pushed Ford out of the way.  
  
"Wait for me!!" Ford exclaimed, running after Draco.  
  
"No time!"  
  
Draco summoned a piece of toast from the hall as he dashed his way up to the class that he chose as an elective in second year, Witches and Wizards That Aren't Human. It was his favorite class, talking about vampires, hags and all kinds of things.  
  
He ignored Ford's desperate attempts to catch up to him. He burst through the door just as Professor Talmange started taking roll call.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" she called out.  
  
Draco quickly stood up and sat down again. He always thought that roll call was really dumb. But he was just going to have to live with it..  
  
"Today, class," Professor Talmange began, "we are going to talk about ghosts."  
  
Draco leaned back and prepared to enjoy the lesson.  
  
"Ghosts," Talmange began, "are very magical beings. They can do all the magic that they have learned in their past life. But only if they are strong willed enough. The same with talking. Ghosts can't talk unless they have a very strong will. Without the will, they can hardly whisper. Ghosts who weren't very good with magic can only sometimes talk, and sometimes they can only whisper. Ghosts can make themselves invisible to anyone and make themselves shown to anyone. If you were a ghost time would do funny things. Sometimes it would crawl along at an extremely slow pace. Other times it would fly by. Ghosts can't control whether or not they are solid enough to hold things or flimsy enough that anything can go through them. Or that they could go through anything. Also," Talmange looked around to make sure that she had everyone captivated, "ghosts know the future."  
  
For the rest of the lesson the students copied down notes and Professor Talmange gave them their assignment.  
  
"Interview a ghost. There are plenty here in the castle. Ask him if he remembers his living life. Ask him anything you want about the life of a ghost. But mind you, don't go interviewing Moaning Myrtle, alright?"  
  
Many of the students laughed at this. Some of them had mischievous looks on their faces.  
  
"Who're you gonna interview?" Ford asked walking alongside of Draco.  
  
"I dunno." Draco said thoughtfully. "Maybe the Bloody Baron, to ask him how he died.."  
  
Ford looked thoughtful too. "Maybe I WILL interview Myrtle! I want to know why she is so sensitive. And who killed her and made the world a better place!"  
  
He ran ahead so he wouldn't be late for his Divination class leaving Draco behind.  
  
"He's always loved Divination too much." Draco said exasperated. "I need to pull him away from that nonsense.  
  
Draco was so in tune to his thoughts that he didn't see a black figure sweeping down on him. He turned around, sensing someone behind him. Before he could do anything something black and tall grabbed him and clamped its hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream.  
  
Draco tried to reach for his wand but the Thing had also grabbed both of Draco's small hands in one of its to prevent what Draco wanted to do.  
  
The started to carry Draco off. Draco was panicking. "What is this thing?" he thought to himself. "What does it want??"  
  
Just as they were about to leave the safety of the castle, Draco saw a blinding black light. It hit the Thing and was absorbed by it. All was silent for a moment until the Thing let out an unearthly, piercing scream. Draco wished he could cover his ears but the Thing still had his hands locked together.  
  
Right as Draco thought he was gonna scream himself. The Thing disappeared in a blaze of black smoke.  
  
Draco blinked and looked for the Thing. All he saw was a heap of black robes. He was about to investigate them when they let out an unearthly scream themselves and vanished.  
  
Draco started. "What just happened?" he thought aloud.  
  
"An Equarence attacked you."  
  
Draco turned around. It was Tempest.  
  
"You know, Varda, you have a habit of showing up in weird places at weird times." Draco confronted. She just looked at him with her black eyes. "What the heck is an Equarence anyways?" Draco asked in a slightly softened tone  
  
"A creature that kidnaps people with very high powers and takes them to a solitary place." Tempest said.  
  
"That's all?" Draco asked, "They just take people to a secret place?"  
  
"He takes them there and sucks the power out of them, like a Dementor, except that the Equarence doesn't kill them. When he's done sucking out all power, you are a Muggle."  
  
"Wait!" Draco exclaimed, "So if you didn't stop that--that Equarence, I'd be a Muggle right now!!??"  
  
Tempest looked at him amused.  
  
"Yes I suppose you would be a Muggle."  
  
"And HOW exactly did that thing get in the castle?"  
  
"He can turn invisible."  
  
"Right." Draco said, "How did you kill him?"  
  
"Oh I didn't kill him." Tempest said matter-of-factly. "I just stripped HIM of HIS powers. An Equarence is a mere shadow at birth. The more people he strips of power, the stronger HE gets."  
  
"So you just set him free to find more people to de-wizard?"  
  
"Oh no! It takes thousands of years for an Equarence to get as strong as he was!"  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Draco said flatly.  
  
Tempest bit her lip. "Well I guess I did." Then seeing Draco's face she added hurriedly "At least I saved you! And anyways! I don't know the curse to kill them!"  
  
"I'll give the saving part to you." Draco said sullenly.  
  
"Yeah." Tempest said surveying him. "Aren't you late for your next lesson?"  
  
Draco nearly hit himself. He closed his eyes and thought about what lesson he had.  
  
"Potions!"  
  
He turned around to give Tempest a weak thanks, but she was gone.  
  
Draco looked around frantically for her. He didn't see any trace that she had ever been there with him. As he made his way down to Potions he thought about the Equarence.  
  
"If it was after me, I must have power!" Draco thought to himself eagerly.  
  
As he entered the classroom every eye was on him. He stomped up to his desk and threw his bag on it.  
  
Snape took no notice of his lateness. He just continued talking on about the Imperius Potion.  
  
"The Imperius Potion," he began, "is almost exactly like the Imperius Curse. Except that it wears off in about two hours, as for the curse, it wears off as soon as you give the counter-curse, which is Tane Levite"  
  
Suddenly, there was a big explosion coming from the Gryffindor side of the room. All heads turned towards that spot.  
  
Of course, it was Neville Longbottom. "Geez," Draco thought to himself, "he never gives up on that!"  
  
"Mr. Longbottom!" Snape growled swooping in on him. "You are an abysmal excuse for a fifth year! You can hardly get anything through to that slow- witted brain of yours! Detention for you! Be here at 8:00 sharp tonight, and 25 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
After this extraordinary pronunciation, Snape glided back to his desk and glared at everyone.  
  
"Start making your Imperius Potion! Then we will find someone to test it on.."  
  
"Snape is definitely evil!" Draco thought to himself. Then, images of the previous night swooped over him. "But so am I." Draco thought softly. "I work for an evil wizard!"  
  
He let his fingers slide up and down the Dark Mark that was branded on his arm.  
  
"But," he thought again, "it's okay because I'm just like my father now! And I'll have more power than ever before!! THAT'S probably why the Equarence attacked me!!"  
  
Draco pondered on these thoughts until he heard Snape dismissing class and reminding Longbottom to be here at 8:00 sharp. Draco realized that he had been making his potion while his thoughts were somewhere else.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry I just ended there guys! I couldn't think of anything else to put and that seemed like a good spot to end the chapter! So just review me and find out what happens next! PS I know this chapter is kinda lame so bear with me!!! 


	10. The unChampionship of HuffleClaw

Chapter Name: The un-championship of Huffle-Claw  
  
Thank you to all my regular reviewers!!! You guys are a really great help!!!  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Draco turned around. "What, Blaise?"  
  
"Hey are you ready for the first game of the season? Slytherin versus Ravenclaw!"  
  
"I sure am, Blaise. Why?" Then Draco thought to himself, "Since when is Blaise interested in Quidditch??"  
  
"Because I am the newest keeper!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well," Blaise began, "I'm the newest keeper!"  
  
"You just told me that!!" Draco cried.  
  
"I just thought you might wanna know so, you know, you don't get a heart attack when you see me out there!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Some heart attack" Draco mocked, "Watch the famous Blaise Zabini fall off of his broom crying because he didn't save a goal!!!"  
  
"Whatever Draco. See ya at the field!"  
  
"Yeah whatever." Draco thought. "I wonder how good he is?"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco ran up to his dorm to get his Nimbus when he saw an owl on his bed. He relieved it of its affliction and it flew significantly out of the window.  
  
Eagerly, Draco opened the letter, wondering what it was about. His eyes widened as he read it.  
  
"Draco,  
  
You did outstanding at the meeting. Another will be held on October 3rd at 9:00. Be at Hogsmeade again. Remember to wear your invisibility cloak.  
  
L.V."  
  
"I did outstanding?" Draco thought aloud. "Cool!"  
  
Draco then remembered why he came up there in the first place. He grabbed his Nimbus and decided to have some fun before the match. He hopped on it and flew out of the window to the Quidditch field, leaving the letter on the bed.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Draco lined up between Blaise and Marcus Flint. He could he the crowd bustling and yelling. He hopped on his broom and watched as the snitch and bludgers were let loose. He tried keeping his eyes on the snitch but the sunlight reflected off it and nearly blinded him.  
  
"Captains, shake hands!" yelled Madam Hooch.  
  
Draco watched as Flint shook hands with Ernie Macmillan.  
  
The whistle blew.  
  
Draco pushed off hard from the ground. He began trailing around looking for the snitch. He saw two people following him. He ignored them.  
  
Lee Jordan, the announcer, was sick at the last minute, so the crowd would have to watch and see for themselves because McGonagall couldn't find anyone who wanted to announce for the match. They all just wanted to watch.  
  
Draco looked up at the scoreboard. 10-20 in favor of Ravenclaw. Draco looked at the players. Some of them had confused looks on their faces. The Ravenclaw team looked slightly larger than he remembered from last time.  
  
After about half an hour of looking for the Snitch, Draco saw two people diving on the East end of the field. Two people? Then Draco saw the Snitch directly below them. He quickly glanced at the scoreboard again. 70-90 in Ravenclaw's favor.  
  
"Why aren't we scoring?" Draco thought as he dove wildly, faster than the other two, for the snitch. He caught it just as Cho Chang was reaching out for it.  
  
He pulled out of the dive and raised his hands in the air. The crowd burst into applause and wild cheering.  
  
Draco landed and was engulfed by his teammates. He looked over them on tiptoe and saw Madam Hooch talking to McGonagall.  
  
He watched as Professor McGonagall nodded her head and pointed her wand to her throat.  
  
"Students!" she said in a very loud voice. "There has been a mishap! Some of the Hufflepuff team thought that it was their game today! The Ravenclaws came as well forming some kind of Huffle-Claw team! So because of their confusion, we will be awarding Slytherin championship of this game and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will each receive 50 House Points for a well played game!"  
  
All of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs groaned loudly. But the Slytherin side of the field burst into a frenzy. Slytherin banners were waving and all the Slytherin were shouting and yelling.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
As Draco made his way up to the Common room he passed Blaise.  
  
"Hey Blaise! Good game!"  
  
"Thanks Draco," Blaise replied wearily, "You were great too, especially with two seekers to compete with!!"  
  
"Thanks Blaise." Draco replied. He opened the Slytherin common room and walked in on the victory party. Ford handed him a Butterbeer and Draco collapsed on a green armchair. Everyone was throwing Filbusters Fireworks and someone even let out a Dungbomb. Everyone put a charm on themselves and their neighbors to prevent from smelling it. The party lasted until well past midnight.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Draco trudged up to his dorm and changed into his nightclothes. He noticed a letter open on his bed. He picked it up and scanned through it. It was the letter from Voldemort. He quickly looked around hoping no one had read it. He sighed with relief when he saw no one. He stuffed the letter in his trunk and got under his warm covers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Number ten is history!!!! Chapter eleven coming up soon. With it being winter break it will be so much easier to write! I hope you liked this chapter. I wrote it not knowing what was going on. So if I need to change anything or if you have any comments or anything please tell me with that little review button!  
  
PS should I start doing shout-outs? Tell me if I should or not!!  
  
BEEFYWPAC 


	11. Of a Leg and Tongue

Chapter Name: Of a Leg and Tongue.  
  
Disclaimer: See all previous chapters  
  
I've been getting very few reviews lately but I think that's because most of my regulars are out of town for Christmas vacation! Also, sorry this chapter took so long. I have a lot of family in town and never have time to write.  
  
DON'T SPEAR ME!!  
  
I hope you all had a great holiday!  
  
  
  
It was October 3rd. Draco had another Death Eater meeting today. He was to stay behind afterwards with his parents and they would begin his Apparating lessons.  
  
Draco sat in the Great Hall chewing thoughtfully on his sandwich and an apple. The life of a Death Eater wasn't turning out so bad after all. Being around Voldemort gave him a sense of.....he didn't know what it was. Just the feeling of power that he had always longed for. And now he had it.  
  
An insane smile lit his features. He had power. Some of the Hufflepuffs that passed near by looked at Draco nervously and quickened their pace. Draco ignored them. Then he suddenly realized that he was looking quite stupid. He dropped the smile quickly and glared at anyone who was looking at him. He saw the Dream Team whispering, looking at him, and laughing. Draco glared at them.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
At 8:30 Draco rummaged to the bottom of his trunk and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. He draped it around himself and crept through the Common Room past a lot of drunk seventh years. He very carefully pushed open the wall and slid through. He shut it softly and ran quietly down the corridor. His eyes darted nervously to all the empty classrooms, hoping that no one would throw open a door and hit him in the face.  
  
He pulled out his wand when he got nearer to the One-Eyed Witch.  
  
"Dissendium!" he whispered.  
  
As her hump opened, Draco once more looked around nervously, not knowing that someone was watching him.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Draco burst out of the Honeydukes door and ran to the square where his parents would meet him. As he took off his coat and was sticking it into his pocket, he saw them materialize from thin air in front of him.  
  
"Hello, son." Said his father, once more looking very proud.  
  
"Hello Father and Mother." Draco said solemnly.  
  
His mother wrapped him in a hug and then grabbed his left arm. His father grabbed his right arm.  
  
"Let's go." Lucius said. Then they disappeared  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Two seconds later they landed. Draco looked around expecting to be in the graveyard. But he was not. He was in some old, musty smelling house. Lord Voldemort was sitting in a huge chair facing the fire. His Death Eaters encircled him. Draco noticed a massive snake curled up in front of the fire.  
  
"Ah! Lucius and Narcissa have returned with Draco." Voldemort beckoned to them to join the circle.  
  
Draco followed his mother and father and stood between them.  
  
"You may remove your masks."  
  
There was a scurrying noise as all the Death Eaters (except Lucius and Narcissa because they already had theirs off) took off their white masks. Draco took note of Snape, Crabbe, Goyle (the fathers of Draco's friends...not the kids), Nott, Parkinson and Avery standing in the circle.  
  
"Draco." Voldemort said looking at him with those fearsome eyes. "Now that you are here, you must know that you are in complete loyalty to me. We only go to the graveyard when we have a new recruit. If that recruit did well, he advances to this place. If he did not do well, I kill him."  
  
Draco was very glad indeed that he did well. "Master," he begun, "what is this place?"  
  
"Ah! You must learn that it does not do to be curious about too many things!" Voldemort said mockingly. Draco looked at his Father wondering if he wasn't supposed to ask that.  
  
"But," Voldemort continued, "this is a thing that you have a right to be curious about. I was going to tell you anyways. This is my father's house. He lived here with his wife and son."  
  
Draco knew of Voldemort's childhood so he didn't ask why Voldemort didn't live here as well. Then Voldemort turned his attention to the rest of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Tonight we will discuss different strategies to make as much chaos, confusion, and grief possible and kill Potter at the same time.  
  
"Oh great." Draco thought, "I didn't become a Death Eater to hear more about stupid Potter."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
The meeting went on and on until they had gone over so many strategies and each one sounded more stupid then the last, that Voldemort dismissed them very crossly.  
  
All of the Death Eaters Disapparated as soon as they saw how angry Voldemort had become.  
  
Draco's mother and father pulled him aside to begin his Apparating lessons. Voldemort looked on uninterestedly.  
  
"The first thing you have to do, Draco," Lucius said, "is to imagine, in great detail, the place you want to be."  
  
"Then," his mother started, "You need to see yourself in a certain spot in that place. Any spot where you want to land."  
  
His father picked up from there, "Then, in your mind, say these words: Eret Em Etarappa."  
  
"Alright." Draco said slowly, fixing that into his mind.  
  
"And NEVER Apparate when you are feeling emotional." Narcissa put in. "Or you might splinch yourself."  
  
Draco winced in his mind. He knew his Father wouldn't approve of the fear of pain.  
  
"Now," Lucius said, "Apparate next to the fireplace."  
  
Draco concentrated his entire mind on him being next to the fireplace. He saw all of the different colors of the fire and the Latin markings engraved in the stone.  
  
"Eret Em Etarappa!" he said focusing very hard. He felt his body being painlessly broken into a million tiny pieces. A very slight, hardly noticeable breeze that was only around Draco carried him towards the fireplace. Then the pieces of his body came together to form him.  
  
Draco stood up. He saw his father, mother and Voldemort looking slightly horrified and very amused. Then he collapsed.  
  
Draco looked around frantically for the cause of his collapse while the three adults looked on, still amused. Then he saw.  
  
Draco only had one leg.  
  
Draco gave out a yelp of surprise and looked around for his other leg. It was where he had Apparated from, next to his parents. Draco looked at Lucius and Narcissa hysterically.  
  
"Your next lesson will be on reattaching body parts." Lucius said nastily. "First you need to summon the part to you. This is why you ALWAYS need your wand."  
  
"Accio leg!" Draco said feebly. The words sounded strange to him. He bit down hard...onto nothing.  
  
"Accio tongue!" he called again as two of the adults started to snicker. Guess who didn't snicker. Voldemort of course.  
  
Draco's tongue and leg flew through the air and landed next to him.  
  
"Now this is the tricky part." Lucius said. "You need to position the parts EXACTLY how you want or need them on your body."  
  
Draco's stomach lurched. It would be kind of weird to put a tongue in your mouth. But, it had to be done.  
  
Draco grabbed his leg and placed it carefully next to the stump on his left thigh. He slightly pushed it there to secure it.  
  
Then he grabbed his tongue.  
  
It was slightly dry from being out in the air but still wet and squishy. Draco's face contorted into a repulsed look as he opened his moth and stuck his tongue into it. He used his fingers to shape it into his jaw. Then he made sure that it wasn't upside-down or backwards. He looked at his father questioningly, unable to talk for fear of replacing his tongue.  
  
"Now you say this spell: Adromorus!"  
  
"Adromorus!" Draco said carefully. It came out 'Athromoruth!' but Draco felt his leg and tongue melt slightly then join back together. He gingerly moved his leg and bent it, popping it in several places. He moved his tongue around to make sure it worked as well.  
  
"It worked Father!" Draco said excitedly.  
  
Lucius frowned slightly at Draco's childish voice but then smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"I'm proud of you son! Now go and Apparate to Hogsmeade!"  
  
Lucius and Narcissa watched their son concentrate then disappear. No body parts were left behind.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Draco landed smoothly in the center of Hogsmeade. He tested all of his body parts and they all worked.  
  
"Everyone has told me that Apparation is very hard to learn and accomplish. I wonder why I could do it so quickly?"  
  
Draco ran down the Honeydukes cellar and down all the flights of stairs. Soon he burst through the witch's hump.  
  
He followed the familiar route to the Slytherin Common Room. As he was passing Snape's office he ran strait into something. It was Tempest.  
  
"You know," she said lightly, "I may have a habit of showing up in weird places at weird times, but at least I don't have the habit of bumping into so many things."  
  
"How can she see me?" he thought to himself. Then he realized that his invisibility cloak was still in his pocket. He mentally scolded himself for not putting it on.  
  
"What're you doing up so late?" Draco asked calmly.  
  
"Going to the kitchens."  
  
"You know the way!?"  
  
"If I didn't would I be going there?" Tempest asked impatiently. "And anyways, what are YOU doing up so late?"  
  
"None of your business." Draco snarled.  
  
"Fine." Then she glided off. Draco thought for a minute. How did she know the way to the kitchens?  
  
"Wait!" he called "Show me the-"  
  
She was gone as soon as she had come.  
  
"How the heck does she do that?" Draco thought aloud. Then he swept down to the Common room.  
  
When he got to his dorm he fell back onto his bed and fell asleep instantly. His last thought was, "It's a good thing no one has caught me yet."  
  
  
  
WADDYA THINK?? The ending of this story came to me in the middle of the night last night and it's gonna be good. Should I start doing shout-outs at the end of each chapter? I know I made the Apparating part to simple but I'll explain that in the next chapter. One question though. Should there even BE a next chapter? Review me and put whatever you want. Constructive criticism, criticism that doesn't have a reason, or nice things. Thanks for reading!! 


	12. The Chapter in Which Many Things Happen

Chapter Name: The Chapter in Which many Things Happen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I borrowed some of the ideas in this chapter from RachelGranger's "Thinking Back" you guys should read her work!  
  
I only got one review on chapter 11 because I posted it like yesterday. But I was bored so I decided to do another chapter. I couldn't think of a better chapter name...any ideas?  
  
  
  
It was three days before Halloween. Draco had begun to wonder when he would get his next letter from Voldemort or his father.  
  
Draco was musing on these thoughts when he bumped into Ronald Weasley, spilling his books and ink all over the floor.  
  
"Watch where you're going Weasel!" Draco shouted as he tried to gather is ink-stained books.  
  
"You watch it Malfoy! Were you thinking about becoming a Death Eater and not paying attention?" Weasley growled as Granger and Potter snickered stupidly.  
  
"At least if I ever become a Death Eater I'll be safe!" Draco snarled back. "But now that the Dark Lord is back you all will be dead in about a year or two!"  
  
"And why is that?" Potter asked viciously.  
  
Draco begun ticking things off on his fingers. "One, Voldemort has wanted you dead for how many years? And now he's more powerful than ever so there goes you. Two, that's a Mudblood standing next to you."  
  
Draco watched with pleasure as Weasley turned scarlet and Granger bowed her head.  
  
"And three, Weasel's family loves Muggles so much that they should just snap their wands and go and join them. Enough proof?"  
  
Potter reached for his wand from his belt and pointed it at Draco. "Take everything back." He said quietly.  
  
Draco laughed. "You really think I would? How thick can you get?"  
  
"Halis Jamario!"  
  
Draco fell to the ground, gasping. His body felt like it was being squished under a million needles. Very sharp pricks of pain were being pressed harder and harder into is skin. He couldn't take it much longer.  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Draco looked up as the curse was lifted. He saw Snape gliding through the hall towards them. His face was mingled with fury and loathing.  
  
"What do you think you are doing Potter!?"  
  
Potter looked at the ground as Snape's eyes swept over him, Draco, Weasley, and Granger.  
  
"This is unacceptable! I will be having a talk with Dumbledore, no doubt about that! And 75 points from Gryffindor for using a curse in the hallways!"  
  
"B-but sir!" Grangers little voice sounded. "Malfoy was saying nasty things about- about..." then she burst into tears.  
  
"About her being Muggle-born!" Weasley finished. You'd think the way he stood up for her all the time that they were dating or something.  
  
"Is this true Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked looking at Draco.  
  
"Yessir. But they said that you were a good-for-nothing slimeball who only has a job here because all of the teachers are scared of you."  
  
Draco watched as a vein Snape's temple throbbed and as the Dream Team's jaws dropped.  
  
"No sir-"  
  
"It's not true!"  
  
"He's lying Professor-"  
  
"Silence!" Snape roared. All four of the teens cowered. "Get out of here!" he said to the trio. They scattered. Snape looked at Draco carefully before saying:  
  
"25 points off of Slytherin for your lie." Then he swept off.  
  
He was halfway down the corridor when suddenly Draco felt a burning pain in his left arm. He hastily pulled up his sleeve and looked at the Dark Mark. It was a wicked shade of black. He looked at Snape. He had stopped and was looking at Draco. Draco looked back and grabbed his arm. It was more painful now.  
  
Snape ran up to him and said, "How do you get to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"The One-Eyed Witch, Sir."  
  
"There's a faster way. Come I'll show you."  
  
Snape led Draco to the grounds and stopped next to the Whomping Willow. He seized a long stick off of the ground and poked at the biggest knot. Draco looked on with interest as the tree stopped thrashing about and turned nearly into marble.  
  
Snape quickly opened a slide in the trunk.  
  
"Come on." He said pushing Draco into it.  
  
Draco ran down the corridor and in less than five minutes was inside of a huge, worn down, torn up house.  
  
"Sir," Draco begun, "where are we?"  
  
"Shrieking Shack. Now Apparate!"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Draco concentrated every fiber of his mind on the old Riddle House next to the fireplace. Then he was gone. He felt himself materialize back together and saw that he was exactly where he wanted to be...next to the fireplace! He wanted to look proud but decided against it. He quickly went to join his parents.  
  
"Hello son." They both muttered quietly.  
  
Draco saw Snape Apparate into a far corner of the room. He strode forward and took his place in the circle.  
  
"Good!" Draco heard the icy voice of Voldemort exclaim. "Everyone is here! Now we can start!"  
  
Draco wondered what they were going to try to plan this time.  
  
"As Draco and Severus might know," Voldemort started, "there is a Hogsmeade trip planned for this Halloween. It will last all day until the feast when the students will go home, all happy, packed with their little toys. I know this plan is going to work." At this Voldemort's eyes flashed blood red, as if to say 'anyone who messes with my plan will die'. "Draco," he continued, "make sure all of your little friends come. I have owled all of the Slytherins to come join me, but none of them have come, so they will pay.  
  
"All of you listen carefully! I will tell you where to be and when!"  
  
Draco listened VERY carefully. He was to be next to the Clothing Store at exactly 12:17. Draco didn't question the Dark Lord's timing even though he thought it was strange.  
  
"Do anything destructive that you can!" Voldemort boomed. "Kill, torture, wreck, and burn!"  
  
Voldemort dismissed them half an hour later after everyone repeated back to him where they would be and when.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
When Draco got back to the castle it was past lunchtime. He went to the Great Hall, where only a couple of Ravenclaw seventh years were. He looked around for some food. At the far end of his table he saw some toast and marmalade. He walked over there and sat down.  
  
After spreading some marmalade on his toast, Draco decided to take a walk. He grabbed his toast and left the Hall.  
  
After standing around thinking where to go he decided the library so that he could figure out how his parents taught him Apparation so easily.  
  
He slipped through the door hoping that Madam Pince wouldn't see him with his toast. Food wasn't allowed in the library.  
  
"Where should I look?" Draco thought to himself. "Apparation section!"  
  
Draco went to the Apparation section and started to look. He found many books on how to Apparate but none of them used the method that his parents taught him.  
  
After nearly twenty minutes of looking, when Draco was about to give up, it came to him..."The Dark Arts section!"  
  
He started looking in the Dark Arts section.  
  
"Ten Thousand Curses for Beginners, The Way Dark Arts Work..." Draco muttered the names of all the books to himself to remember them in case he ever needed them. Then he saw something.  
  
Then he saw a very thick, old, and dust book. He slowly pulled it from the shelf and read the title.  
  
"Information for a Young Death Eater!" Draco whispered softly. "This is it!"  
  
He grabbed the book off the shelf and shrunk it. Then he made it sticky and stuck it behind his ear.  
  
"Did you find what you need, Mister Malfoy?" asked Madam Pince.  
  
"No, actually, I didn't. You really need to stock what STUDENTS want not what YOU want." Draco scoffed. Then he turned and left the library with the book still stuck behind his ear.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Draco made his way to the secret passage behind the One-Eyed Witch.  
  
"Dissendium!" He whispered. Then he climbed in, his book safely in one hand, his wand in the other.  
  
After climbing in, he conjured a pillow and sat snugly against it.  
  
"Lumos!" he whispered. His wand issued a strong light. Draco then used a spell to keep his wand floating while he read.  
  
He opened the book and looked at the table of contents. There he read:  
  
Apparation...pg. 3  
  
100 Legal and Illegal Dark Curses...pg. 7  
  
How YOU can become Voldemort's right hand person...pg.108  
  
The list went on and on. Draco was fascinated on how easy it was to learn all of this stuff. The Apparation section taught him exactly how his parents had taught him. Draco wondered why his parents hadn't spoke of this book before. Probably because they didn't think he could get it past Madam Pince.  
  
As he read the section on becoming Voldemort's right hand person, it all came together.  
  
"Father is Voldemort's right hands person right now." Draco said aloud, slowly, "This book tells you how to BECOME His right hand person. Father didn't want to compete with me! THAT'S why they didn't tell me of this book. It tells you exactly, in the easiest form possible, how to become Voldemort's right hand person!"  
  
Draco decided to follow the book. He didn't care if he competed with Lucius or not. Draco had to show his Father of his power.  
  
  
  
  
  
I decided to end the chapter there because I was running out of ideas. I would put in an idea than have to explain it. That would take too long for me. : ) Anyways, how do you like it? I think I did pretty darn good. How 'bout reviewing to tell me if I did or not? Thanx!  
  
BEEFYWPAC 


	13. Hogsmeade Attack

Chapter 13: Hogsmeade Attack  
  
Disclaimer: See all previous chapters  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers!!! I really appreciate all of the outstanding reviews that have urged me ever to go on!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Halloween. Draco was numb in thinking what he was going to do today. He was going to leave for Hogsmeade before anyone else. Everyone was going to leave at 12:30 and arrive at 1:00. Draco was going to leave at 12:00. He hoped that he could make it by 12:17. This was is first mission as a Death Eater and he didn't plan to ruin it and face the Dark Lord's Wrath.  
  
During his Witches and Wizards That Aren't Human class, he hardly listened to Professor Talmange's lecture on how important learning about ghosts are going to be for their O.W.L.s.  
  
"Hurry up!" he thought desperately, looking at the clock frantically.  
  
"Remember that your ghost interviews are due this Monday!"  
  
By the time that they class left it was 11:30...time for lunch. Draco walked into the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up before everyone started eating and made an announcement.  
  
"It is my sorrowful duty to inform you that the Hogsmeade trip is canceled for today." At this there were many boo's and hisses coming from the students.  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand. "In return for you students staying in the castle and moping all day, there will be a dance held tonight at 8:00." At this many people cheered. Some still looked angry that they weren't going to Hogsmeade though.  
  
"Why aren't we going to Hogsmeade?" Fred Weasley called out loudly. He was encouraged by nods from his fellow Gryffindors.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindor table carefully. Then slowly at all the other tables, his gaze resting the longest on the Slytherin table, it seemed, on Draco.  
  
"I think you all are mature enough to hear this: I have been hinted on an attack that may take place. Now this is just a rumor but it is better to be safe than dead."  
  
Everyone stared at him, speechless.  
  
"Just remember!" Dumbledore continued, "in return for you staying safely in the castle there will be a dance! Now eat!"  
  
As the food blossomed in front of them, Draco beckoned to his fellow Slytherins.  
  
"Listen," Draco said, "I know that this attack thing is just a joke. One of the Gryffindors thought it would be funny to start a rumor." At this the Slytherins, both young and old, looked furious.  
  
"But," Draco continued carefully, "I no a passage that will get us there in no time." Draco's friends eyed him suspiciously. Tempest looked fearful. Ford looked excited.  
  
"The passage is that One-Eyed Witch statue next to the Arithmancy classroom. The password is: Dissendium. The witches hump will open and let you climb in. It's kind of narrow though. The passage leads straight into the Honeydukes cellar in the back of the store. Go through quietly so that no one will notice you. And go through the hump only a couple of you at a time, alright?"  
  
"Got it!" Ford said, "but aren't you coming with us?"  
  
Draco hesitated. "I have to leave a little later because of my Transfiguration report. So you all go before me alright?"  
  
All of them nodded their heads.  
  
Draco looked at his watch. He had always loved that watch. One glance of the silver, almost fluidic face, could tell him the date and time. With one tap of his wand, it changed into a wizard clock, telling Draco where everyone in his family was. With another tap of a wand and a whispered name, it told Draco where anyone of his friends where. Right now his watch said, 11:58, October 31.  
  
He quickly stood up and made off towards the grounds to the Whomping Willow. He conjured a long stick and pushed at the big knob. The secret door opened and Draco slipped through.  
  
After walking for quite some time Draco opened the door that was to the basement of the Shrieking Shack.  
  
He carefully climbed to the front door of the old house and pushed it open. As he made his way down to the clothes store someone called his name.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Draco looked around for the source of the voice and saw a figure dressed in black beckon to him.  
  
"Hello Father." Draco said, surprised. In his hands his father held a black robe and a white mask.  
  
"This is for you. Put it on so that no one will recognize you!"  
  
Draco graciously took the bundle from his father's hands. "Thank you Father." He said lowly.  
  
"Go now Draco!"  
  
Draco sprinted to the Clothing Store. The clothing store was a little cottage with a thatched green roof. Draco looked around to make sure no one was watch and ran behind the store into a little alley. There he put on his black robe and skillfully, after seeing his Father do it a dozen times, put the mask on. Then he slipped to the yellow side of the colorful store. He glanced down at his watch. It was 12:16 on the dot.  
  
At 12:17 Draco begun to see Death Eaters scattered in all of their hiding places. McNair looking very funny in a cherry tree. Parkinson crouching behind some cans. Narcissa next to the Coloring supplies store for toddlers. His father next to a candy stand. Draco knew his father hated candy and wondered what Lucius was thinking. Draco saw at least 13 other people dressed in black with white masks on, all of which were very well hidden.  
  
Then, people started screaming and running. Draco knew this was his cue.  
  
He jumped from out of the shadows and started shooting curses. It was surprisingly easy to breath and see in his mask; it was as if it wasn't there at all. Draco's Petrifying curse hit a witch in the back. She fell forward, unconscious, into the mud.  
  
Then there was a great uproar as Wormtail set Honeydukes on fire.  
  
Draco followed his lead and went forward to set Zonko's on fire. Everywhere wizards and witches in robes and masks were following Wormtail's lead and setting things on fire. After Zonko's was ablaze, Draco decided that he could do something different.  
  
Draco didn't know how long he set things on fire and tortured people.  
  
Then Pansy Parkinson rushed by screaming.  
  
"Revenge is sweet." Draco thought to himself. Pansy had been bugging him and hanging off him for too long now!  
  
"CRUCIO!" Draco yelled.  
  
Pansy fell on the ground and writhed like a worm, shrieking, cursing, and crying. Draco looked on, showing no remorse. Then he looked up at the sound of a big explosion and dropped the curse. He was unaware that some man had helped Pansy up and took her to the shadows. Aurors were rambling about, shooting curses and petrifying spells at anyone in a black robe with a white mask. Several curses flew by Draco as he joined the destruction.  
  
"Stupify!" he shouted and it hit a first year Slytherin and he fell.  
  
Then the Death Eaters started swarming together. Draco joined them quickly. All of the Death Eaters stood in a circle. Their backs were facing the middle of the giant Death Eater circle.  
  
"Avada Kedavra on the count of three," was the whisper that was passed to every member. Draco braced himself.  
  
"One!...Two!...Three!..." somebody within the circle yelled.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Draco and several others cried. The Aurors shot back the Death Curse. One barely grazed Draco's head as he swiftly moved aside of it. Draco felt the Death Eater next to him fall.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted again. He was glad that his father had taught him this curse when he was very young or else he wouldn't be able to perform it.  
  
This time his curse hit a red-headed Ministry official. Arthur Weasley fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Draco silently cheered. He had killed Arthur Weasley! His father would be so proud. But a little voice in his head told him what he had just done. He killed somebody. Sure he had killed bugs and little creatures before but not humans.  
  
All around him, Draco heard people fall to the ground. Ministry people, Aurors, and Death Eaters alike. After shooting 'Crucio' at one of the Ministry officials he looked up.  
  
Draco saw one of the Aurors point his wand at him. The Death Eaters all around Draco were DisApparating. The Auror opened his mouth and Draco thought hard about being in the Whomping Willow passage.  
  
"Eret em Etarappa!" he said silently. Then he was gone, floating above the mass confusion and destruction. They had won the battle. Then Draco materialized inside of the passage.  
  
Weary of the attack, Draco slumped against the wall and rested. After a couple of minutes of sitting with his mind blank, sleep overtook him. Draco fell asleep with a thud on the ground.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Draco awoke, who knows how long later, his neck stiff from laying on the hard ground. He also had fallen asleep on his leg and it was asleep He groaned and rubbed his neck. Then he looked at his watch. It was 3:07. He wondered how long the attack had lasted and how long he was asleep. He couldn't remember falling asleep, that was for sure.  
  
"I better get up to the castle." Draco thought aloud. Then, limping in pain from his leg, he made his way down the tunnel.  
  
Several minutes later, Draco pressed the hollow inside of the secret knot from inside of the tree. He could almost hear it freeze. Then he pushed open the door.  
  
The grounds were silent and warm.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Draco thought "Warm?!" Then he realized a was still in his mask and robe. He carelessly took them off, shrunk them, and stuck them in his pocket. A fresh wind chilled him to the bone as he walked up to the castle. He stuffed his hands in his cloak pocket. Then he thought about what the others would say when he got inside.  
  
'Where were you?' they would all ask. Draco thought for a moment. Then a story came to him.  
  
He quickly messed up his hair and picked up some mud from the ground. He smeared it on his face, hands, robes and hair. Then he care fully put a pebble in his left shoe to remind him that that was the one he was supposed to limp on.  
  
Then he limped to the castle doors.  
  
He pushed open the doors with all of his might. He heard some commotion going on in the Great Hall.  
  
"Thank you for congregating today students." Draco heard Dumbledore say gravely.  
  
"There is a reason I have summoned you here. Something-"  
  
Draco chose this moment to walk in. He leaned on the doors and they flew open. Dumbledore stopped speaking abruptly.  
  
Everyone stared at the disheveled Draco walked up to the Slytherin table and looked at Dumbledore, who was piercing him with his gaze.  
  
"Draco!" Dumbledore called out, "since you are already standing come up and sit here. I may need you too speak.  
  
Draco sat down at the staff table and listened as Dumbledore continued his speech.  
  
"As I was saying, something great and terrible has happened today in Hogsmeade. There has been a Death Eater attack."  
  
At this many students gasped. Some looked at Dumbledore in disbelief. Draco's face remained calm, for it was all part of the plan.  
  
"Death Eaters attacked and killed 16 people with their fires and curses. In return 8 of them were killed. I do not know what happened but some of the Slytherins were there and two of them have been killed. Draco, evidently, was there also. I will first read off of the list of the names of the deacesed and then since I was not there, Draco will give his account on what happened."  
  
Snape handed Dumbledore a long list of names. Dumbledore took it and started reading it.  
  
"Marla Evant, Erik Blooming Danny Elerthrope Arthur Weasley,"  
  
At this Ginny Weasley burst into tears. He brothers tried to comfort her but they also looked on the verge of tears. Dumbledore looked at them and continued,  
  
"Blaise Zabini," many of the Slytherins gasped, Pansy started crying. The list went on and on. After reading seventeen more names Dumbledore said,  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy,"  
  
Draco's eyes went wide and his mouth started to drop open. He caught it midway and shut it, then looked at Dumbledore in disbelief. Dumbledore looked at him sympathetically then continued reading.  
  
Draco was numb in disbelief. His mother? HIS MOTHER? It was impossible. She didn't even WANT to be a Death Eater! She shouldn't have died!  
  
"I should've." Draco thought to himself softly. "I wanted to be one and am guilty. She shouldn't have DIED!!" Draco nearly hit is wrist at the table he was sitting at. Professor Sinistra looked at him sadly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco shrugged it off and looked at all of the faces in the Great hall.  
  
They were all looking back at him.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Draco! We will hear from you know."  
  
Draco slowly stood up and limped to the podium.  
  
"Well, the first thing I should say is that, I'm sorry."  
  
Some of the people looked at him skeptically.  
  
"I told some of the Slytherins that there was another way to get to Hogsmeade. I thought that the attack thing was just a silly old rumor. I was wrong." Draco hung his head convincingly.  
  
"I went to Hogsmeade a little later than the others because I had to work on my Transfiguration report. But when I was through I went through the passage."  
  
"And WHERE," Dumbledore said, "may I ask, is this passage?"  
  
Draco looked at him. "it is the One-Eyed Witch. You say Dissendium and her hump leads to Honeydukes cellar. Anyways, I went there and I saw Zonko's on fire. Then I saw people running everywhere. Someone was torturing Pansy. I ran up to help her but someone petrified me. I woke up who knows how long later in an alley way. Then I came here."  
  
"Thank you, Draco." Dumbledore said. "you may sit with your fellow students now."  
  
"Sir, I'd rather go to bed. I'm kind of tired."  
  
"You may go, Draco."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As Draco left the Hall, everyone was staring at him. But Dumbledore and Tempest the hardest of all.  
  
  
  
I hope you guys liked this chapter!! I tried to go into a lot of detail during the battle. Review please and tell me how I did!! Should I continue or not??  
  
BEEFYWPAC 


	14. Fools Give You Reasons But Wise Men Neve...

Chapter Name: Fools Give You Reasons But Wise Men Never Try  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Tempest, Ford, a dog, and some gerbils. But not Harry Potter and Co.  
  
Thanx to Nestrik, Quicksilver Fallen, Kaelli Karali, and Rei.K, you guys are my MAIN and GREATEST reviewers!  
  
Onward!  
  
  
  
Draco was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Gone, gone, gone." He thought, "She's all gone..."  
  
Someone tapped on the door.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"I'm asleep." Draco called out, forgetting to be his usual, sarcastic, arrogant self, going back to is childish five-year-old self.  
  
The door creaked open and Ford walked in.  
  
"The ball is cancelled. Dumbledore said that they were going to have a Memorial Ball instead tomorrow night." Are you going to come?"  
  
"I might."  
  
Ford paused. Then he asked softly, "Are you okay?"  
  
Draco hesitated. Was he okay? Okay that his mother died? Or okay that he killed someone's father?  
  
"I'll come." Draco said, "But I won't dance."  
  
"Are you okay?" Ford asked again.  
  
"I'll be fine. Just leave me alone alright?"  
  
"Okay. If you need anything just call. I'll be in the Common Room. Classes are cancelled today too."  
  
Then Ford walked towards the door. As he was about to close the door and go down to the Common Room he stopped and turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry this had to happen to you Draco. You didn't even get to say good bye."  
  
Then Ford left the room shutting the door softly behind him.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't say good bye. I was too busy killing people." Draco whispered to the closed door.  
  
Soon Draco dozed off. He didn't really remember falling asleep but before he had time to dream Xena was prodding him awake.  
  
"Oh great." Draco said making a face, "Just the thing to lighten my mood...a letter from Voldie."  
  
Draco ripped open the letter. It wasn't from Voldemort. It was from his father.  
  
Draco,  
  
You did excellent at the battle son. I can't believe you managed to kill Arthur Weasley! But let me get to the point of this letter. During the battle your mother was killed. By who I do not know. We probably never will know. Her memorial service will be held on the fifth of November at the Mansion at 12:00. Our Lord has decided to hold off for a while on the destruction so you won't receive any letters from him until around Christmas time. Take a well-deserved break son. And remember no one must no about your actions.  
  
Father  
  
"At least I don't have to worry about any more bloody letters." Draco thought to himself.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Draco lay in his bed all day, staring at the ceiling. No sunlight came in to dry his minuscule tears. The sky was a very angry, gray color. The Gods were punishing those who had participated in the battle. The air had the silent, still feeling of that before a storm.  
  
Draco's mind wandered through the tiny unexplored corners and forgotten attics of his brain. Then he remembered his strange squid dream and the ghost girl talking Latin.  
  
"It's doing the world a lot of good because my end is near." Draco pondered aloud. Then he pondered the events that had taken place after his dream.  
  
"I became a Death Eater, killed some pathetic Muggle lover, and my mother died." Draco was silent for a moment. "My END is near? Maybe it meant the end of my carefree days when I wasn't worried about killing and being killed. Well why didn't my stupid dream say so? It would've made Ford and I a lot less worried!  
  
"Should I tell Ford? Then he would know what I am....but if I don't tell him he'll be worried for the rest of my life."  
  
"So?" exclaimed a voice in his head.  
  
"So what?" Draco thought to the voice.  
  
"Come on!" it exclaimed, "who cares if he's worried? That's his problem to be worried about some low-life Death Eater!"  
  
"Shut up and go away!" Draco thought to that annoying little voice.  
  
"I can't, Loser. I'm your conscious."  
  
"Well then stop talking AND LET ME THINK!"  
  
"Fine! Fine! I'll be quiet now!"  
  
"Good!" Draco said aloud.  
  
Draco was almost certain that his dream meant that it was the end of his relaxed days.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The next day Draco got out of bed for lunch. He hadn't eaten anything since before the Hogsmeade attack and he was very hungry.  
  
Draco sauntered importantly through the Hogwarts corridors and entered the Great Hall. It was alive and cheerful, full of students whose parents actually cared about them  
  
Draco sat down and looked around for Crabbe and Goyle. Maybe they could lighten him with their stupidity so that Draco knows that he's not the stupidest person in the world.  
  
"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco asked Blaise.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" Blaise asked looking surprised.  
  
"Hear what?" Draco was becoming annoyed  
  
"They went to Hogsmeade yesterday..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"They were dressed in all black and some Ministry worker thought they were Death Eaters..."  
  
"So?" Draco was becoming VERY impatient.  
  
"He killed 'um!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"You sound overjoyed." Draco drawled  
  
"So do you!" Blaise pointed out.  
  
Draco didn't know what to say to that so he buttered some toast and crammed it in his mouth.  
  
Then there was a HUGE crash of thunder and a blast of air whipped out the torches. Lightning flickered the Great Hall with an unnatural light.  
  
Many of the first year girls screamed in a very high-pitched voice that reminded Draco of mermaids.  
  
Draco took out his wand and said, "Lumos!"  
  
Many of the Prefects and older students and teachers had already done that.  
  
"Can I have silence?" Dumbledore asked loudly.  
  
Immediately the Hall fell silent.  
  
"Thank you." Then Dumbledore clapped his hands and the torches were relit. Now that the first years had stopped screaming everyone could plainly hear hail and rain pounding on the ceiling. Also now that the torches were light again everyone looked up and saw massive balls of ice and huge drops of rain pelting the enchanted ceiling.  
  
The older ones hushed some of the younger students. Comforting words went through the hall as several students murmured to their little brothers and sisters.  
  
Draco sighed and grabbed some more pork loin. When he was finished eating Pansy called for him.  
  
"Draco!" Her shrill voice sounded through the hall.  
  
"At least she's waited until I'm through eating to bother me." Draco though.  
  
"Draco come here!"  
  
"No! You come here!"  
  
Pansy sauntered up to Draco and leaned forward next to him, laying her elbows on the table.  
  
"Greg and Vincent's memorial service will be held on the fifth of November at 12:00." She said with tears shining in her eyes. Greg and Vincent, of course, Goyle and Crabbe.  
  
"Oh." Said Draco "So is my mothers...I guess I can't go then." Draco tried to say it with remorse so Pansy wouldn't think he didn't WANT to go, which he didn't.  
  
"Oh, well," Pansy said with regret etched into her snobby face, "I guess I'll see you in the Common Room for the Ball at 7:30 alright?"  
  
"Pansy," said Draco flatly, "I'm not taking you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm going but I won't dance."  
  
"Well! Then I'll just go with Blaise!" Then Pansy huffed off.  
  
"Poor Blaise." Draco mused. "I wonder if he'll take her? Probably not..."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
At 7:45 Draco decided that he should get going. He only had on a pair of Hogwarts robes...nothing special since he wasn't going to dance.  
  
Draco swaggered down to the Common Room where April and Ryan (two seventh years) were hiding in a corner making all kinds of noises. Draco sneered at them and continued on his way.  
  
Down the magnificent corridors he went, through endless tunnels of portraits. Then he was in the Great Hall.  
  
The tables had been removed and instead, there was a huge dance floor with couches and chairs along the outer edges for people to rest on. There was also a huge table filled with candy, meat, fruit, and punch.  
  
Draco looked around for a solitary corner where no one would bother him. He sat down in a shadowed corner, after pulling a chair to that spot, confident that no one would see or bother him.  
  
Draco looked around for anyone he knew. Ford was jabbering to some fourth year girl Draco had never seen, that was, obviously, his date. The girl didn't look so pleased; she was wiggling her foot and not listening to a word Ford was saying.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Draco heard Ford ask the girl. Ford had noticed that she was looking bored.  
  
"Are you going to talk the whole time?" the girl snapped.  
  
Ford looked surprised, "Not if you don't want me to Bethany!"  
  
"Then lets go."  
  
Bethany nearly dragged Ford on to the dance floor, forcefully guiding his steps.  
  
Draco smirked and looked around some more.  
  
Pansy, he saw, was dancing with Blaise. He wasn't looking too happy. Pansy was leaning her head against his shoulder. Blaise was looking around uncomfortably.  
  
Draco smirked again.  
  
Madam Hooch was dancing with Dumbledore, McGonagall was a funny sight with Hagrid. Snape, of course, wasn't dancing.  
  
Then Draco saw the weirdest thing in his life.  
  
Snape went up to Prof. Sinistra and asked her to dance.  
  
Draco saw the astonishment on her face before her face softened and she took his hand.  
  
Sinistra was talking quietly to Snape and he would reply with a nod of his head.  
  
Draco had to tear his eyes away from the hilarious scene before his eyes.  
  
After half an hour of watching people dance Draco's eyes began to grow weary. He was debating whether to go get some food or go to bed when someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Draco spun around to see Tempest at his side.  
  
"D-d'you want to dance?" she asked nervously, her hands fidgeting.  
  
Draco looked down at the small creature in front of him. A first year asking a sixth year to dance? It must've taken her a lot of courage. He looked into her endless black eyes and saw that they were actually pleading with him.  
  
"Fine but not in the middle of everyone or something like that...we'll dance where no one will notice us easily."  
  
Tempest sighed and her frail body and features relaxed. Draco grabbed her hand, which was icy cold, and led her to were no one was dancing. He put his hand on her waist and held her other hand in the air. It was a good thing he was so short or else he would have to put his hand on her shoulder and she would have to put her hand on his hip.  
  
It was a slow song and Draco led her along skillfully. He had taken dancing lessons the summer after his third year so that he would be prepared for the Yule Ball.  
  
When the song was over Draco pulled away and led Tempest over to where he was sitting.  
  
"Thank you!" Tempest said quietly.  
  
Draco waved his hand dismissively. "No problem kid."  
  
"Well..." Tempest said. Then all words left her and she held out her chilly hand.  
  
Draco reached for it. His hand went right through hers.  
  
"What the--?" Draco drew his hand away.  
  
Tempest looked at him with sad eyes as he recoiled.  
  
"I had to tell you sometime...I'm a ghost Draco."  
  
Draco's eyes went wide and he backed away. Professor Talmange's words came back to him: "Ghosts know the future."  
  
"What were you doing in Professor Snape's class a couple months ago?" he asked trying to wear off the shock. "What were you trying to say?"  
  
Tempest shook her head. "I'm not strong enough to tell." She whispered so quietly that Draco had to lean his ear right next to her lips.  
  
Then her image wavered in and out of view.  
  
"Good bye." She said. Then she disappeared.  
  
Draco stared at the spot where she had been. Will he ever see her again? Where did she go? What does she have to tell me? He thought. Then he realized that ghosts also go back and forth in time a lot. Isn't that what Prof. Talmange said? 'Time will do funny things if you are a ghost' Draco felt certain that he would see her again. Then he could ask her what she was trying to say. But why had she come to him? What did she need to tell him? Was it something to do with his family? Hogwarts? He decided not to try to give these questions reasons.  
  
Suddenly Draco felt very tired as if he had been awake for a week without sleep. He slowly walked zombie-like up to his dorm. He then collapsed onto his bed, his mind with the wavering image of Tempest upon it.  
  
  
  
You were right Kaelli Karali! She IS a ghost! But why did she come to Hogwarts is the next question!!! Good job! This is my longest chapter yet and I feel proud of myself!! Next chapter coming up soon!!!! PS The title is from some song lyrics I've heard but I don't know what the song is or the tune...  
  
BEEFYWPAC 


	15. Half of the Slytherins

Chapter Name: Half of the Slytherins  
  
I've decided to do shout-outs because I love seeing my name in other people's chapter shout-outs!  
  
Rei.K: Yes isn't it amazing that he has one?  
  
Nestrik: I don't know where the title came from. But I might change it soon because of a recent plot twist that developed in my mind!  
  
Ezmerelda: Yeah I did make it kind of obvious huh?  
  
Quicksilver Fallen: Creepy is what I do best!  
  
Kaelli Karali: Yes ghosts can go back in time if they are strong enough.  
  
Thanx reviewers!!  
  
  
  
It was the fifth of November. Draco was going to go to his mother's funeral today. He hadn't seen Tempest since the dance when her image wavered and vanished. Draco was to be at the Hogsmeade train station at 11:00 and his father was going to pick him up from there. Draco was going to stay at the Manor until after Thanksgiving. Then he would go back to Hogwarts until Christmas.  
  
Ford walked into the room as Draco was packing. He sat down silently on the rustled bed, waiting to be acknowledged. Draco ignored him and threw a couple of black robes into his trunk. Ford cleared his throat.  
  
"What Ford?" Draco said, whipping around, exasperated.  
  
"I just wanted to say 'bye before you left." Ford said simply.  
  
"Honestly, Ford, you'd make a good Hufflepuff." Draco said, sighing.  
  
Ford made a sour face. "Ha ha, I forgot how t'laugh."  
  
"That is sooo childish of you, Aldy." Said a new, high, whiny voice.  
  
"What're you doing here Parkinson?" Ford growled to Pansy. They had never liked each other.  
  
"I was wondering why I didn't see you at the dance!" she said sweetly.  
  
"Because you're too vain to notice anything but yourself." Ford said, glowering at her.  
  
Pansy turned around to face Draco. "Honestly!" she said playing with her hair, "How can you like such a-a Hufflepuff-ish person?"  
  
"I actually was telling him that he would do good in Hufflepuff myself dear." Draco said winking at Ford. Ford smirked and tried not to laugh as Draco led her on.  
  
"I have to go now." Ford said cheerfully, "Best of luck Draco!"  
  
"And to you Ford." Draco said seriously.  
  
Ford let out one more smirk before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Pansy looked at the door satisfactorily. Had she looked closer she would have seen that it was cracked a tiny bit.  
  
"I do hope that you had a good day, Pansy dearest?" Draco said grinning.  
  
"Oh just wonderful." Said Pansy romantically.  
  
"Great...I trust you'll miss me?" Draco said looking into Pansy's eyes.  
  
"Terribly." Pansy said lowering her eyelashes, leaning in.  
  
"Pansy," Draco whispered, leaning in so that his lips barely touched her ear. "Have I ever told you what I think of you?"  
  
Pansy blushed. "No, sugar, you haven't."  
  
Draco felt like he was going to be sick. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, reminding himself to brush his teeth like there's no tomorrow when he got home.  
  
Pansy looked at him, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"I think," Draco whispered, "that you are..."  
  
"Yes?" Pansy said softly.  
  
"A low-down slob who acts and looks like a dog that is too vain." Draco said loudly pushing her away. "I wouldn't be with you if it was up to us to replenish the wizarding population."  
  
Pansy looked stunned. Her eyes watered with tears as she spoke to him in a low voice.  
  
"My father, and yours, will hear of this Malfoy." Then she slapped him across the face with all the might she could assemble.  
  
Draco staggered and watched her carefully as she fled to the door. Pansy yanked it open only to find half, if not the whole, of the Slytherin house, listening by the door.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Pansy's screams still resounded and echoed in Draco's ears as he got into the carriage that would take him to Hogsmeade Station.  
  
"Man can she ever scream!" Draco thought to himself. He hadn't heard her scream this loud since she thought that Potter's half-breed friend was trying to kiss her. He was really trying to take a bat out of her hair that she hadn't noticed flew in.  
  
"Ah!" Draco said reverently. "I will never forget that!"  
  
Finally, half an hour later, the carriage pulled into the station. Draco immediately recognized his fathers cane and gloved hands. Lucius' hair was tied back in a black ribbon that almost perfectly matched his hair. Lucius, of course, was dressed in all black.  
  
Draco quickly got out of the carriage and watched as it headed back towards the Hogwarts castle.  
  
"Hello, Draco." Lucius said proudly, looking down at his heir.  
  
"Hello Father." Draco said humbly, taking his father's hand.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Lucius asked, looking into his son's eyes.  
  
"I am, Father."  
  
"Good."  
  
Lucius got behind Draco and grabbed him by the shoulders under the pretense of Apparating him somewhere. Draco heard his father's low voice: "One...Two...Three!" Draco muttered the familiar Apparating words under his breath and was being broken up and carried across great distances by a strange wind.  
  
  
  
Sorry for the short chapter! Next one I write will be LONG, I promise! I just wanted to post this as soon as possible and I couldn't think of writing anything else without it being a huge complicated chapter so I thought I should end it there! Next chapter should be between Saturday and Tuesday because I am working on a new story called 'Bleeding Kansas' I'm hoping it will be as good as this one. But it's not Harry Potter...just General Fiction under Drama maybe. Now I've said too much so...until next time!  
  
BEEFYWPAC 


	16. Narcissa's Funeral

Chapter Name: Narcissa's Funeral (I know it's a lame name but I can't think of anything else right now!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lucius' parents and their names and Narcissa's history. Nothing else though, sadly.  
  
Thank you again to my reviewers! You guys are the greatest!! *sob!*  
  
Rei.K: Lol! Yes my name does have a meaning! Go to my profile and read all about it!  
  
Quicksilver Fallen: Thanx! And I really love your story Faded Eternity!  
  
Nestrik: Yes I have had writers block! I know how it goes.I got the Sims too! So did two of my friends and they talk about it nonstop!  
  
The Bard of Skheria: Thank you for ALL your reviews! I would never have enough patience to review all of the chapters at once!  
  
  
  
Draco's feet slammed the ground and he nearly stumbled forward from the weight of his father behind him. But Lucius caught him before he could fall face first in a very un-Malfoy like manner.  
  
Draco stood up strait and brushed himself off.  
  
"Thank you Father." He said humbly.  
  
Lucius ignored him and started walking away. Draco looked at his surroundings. He was in the Malfoy Manor garden. Draco had always loved the garden as a child. It was a solitary place where he could get away when his father hit Narcissa or beat him. Of course, those were the old days when Lucius would get drunk. Soon Lucius realized that he was not upholding his surname's honor and he quit drinking.  
  
Draco looked around at the bushes that were carved into simple abstract shapes. He took in the aroma of the poinsettias around him. He noted the faint, restful breeze in the air. Then he shook himself.  
  
"What am I saying?" Draco thought to himself. I don't enjoy nature and sunshine! I like dark, secluded, cold areas!"  
  
But all the while he couldn't stop enjoying the freshness of the garden.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Draco was in his room looking for some robes to wear to the funeral. It would be held in the garden. Draco wondered who would take so much loving care of that beautiful place now that his mother was gone.  
  
"I HAVE to take my mind off that silly garden!" Draco thought aloud. Then he turned to his wardrobe.  
  
"What to wear?" he chanted "What to wear...?"  
  
There really wasn't a choice. Ninety-nine percent of his wardrobe consisted of black. The one percent that wasn't black was a silvery dress robe that his mother had made for him on his eighth birthday. She charmed it to grow at the speed of Draco so it would always fit him.  
  
"Should I wear it?" Draco mused. "Yes." He decided. "Mother would want me to."  
  
Draco quickly took off his school robes and threw on the silver ones. They matched his eye color almost perfectly.  
  
Draco was about to leave the room when there was a rushing noise.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco looked around for his father, as that was his voice. He turned around frantically, as his father is not a very patient person. Then he looked in the fireplace. Sure enough, his father's head was in the fireplace. He never did like walking the distances in the Manor and that was why there is a fireplace in every room.  
  
Draco marched to the fireplace. "Yes Father?"  
  
Lucius opened his mouth to answer. Then he closed it abruptly.  
  
"What ARE you wearing son?"  
  
Draco felt a tiny bit of blood rush up to his face.  
  
"The robes that mother made for me when I was eight, Sir."  
  
Lucius opened his mouth again, then changed his mind, and shut it.  
  
"Very well. Be showered and groomed within half an hour."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Then Lucius' head disappeared.  
  
Grumbling, Draco took off the light robes and hopped into the shower. After ten long minutes of a warm, tropical paradise, Draco stepped out onto the freezing floor.  
  
After casting a drying spell on himself, Draco pulled on the robes again. Then he sat in front of the bathroom mirror and combed his hair. After he was satisfied with it, he cast a drying spell on his hair too. Then he brushed his teeth.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Draco was dressed, groomed and smelled like cologne. He made his way down to his father's office.  
  
What Lucius did in that office was a mystery to Draco. He would shut himself up in there for hours at a time doing who-knows-what.  
  
Cautiously, Draco knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Enter." Called Lucius' drawling voice.  
  
Draco slowly opened the door and walked, cat-like, into the room. His father's huge oak desk sat in the middle of the room. Bookshelves with numerous off-limits books that contained very old, powerful magic lined three walls. The other wall had numerous trophies and old photo albums on it. A titanic chandelier hung over the room, emitting a soft glow. Lucius Malfoy sat in a black leather high-backed chair. In front of the gigantic desk were slightly smaller leather chairs that his guests sat in when they arrived.  
  
"Are you ready Draco?" Lucius asked taking note of his heir's presence in the room.  
  
"I am Father." Draco replied.  
  
Lucius stood up with the cat-like grace that Draco always admired and strived to have.  
  
"Come." He said beckoning to Draco.  
  
Draco followed his father out of the huge room and tried to walk like him. He straightened his back and lifted up his chin, striding with the grace he had always longed for.  
  
"So son...I heard about the Quidditch match."  
  
"Yes it was funny...and they gave US the victory!"  
  
"Yes I know. I was thinking, Son, about your failures with Gryffindor."  
  
Draco was silent.  
  
"And I will not buy you a new racing broom until you beat that Potter filth at at least ONE game." Lucius drawled.  
  
Draco protested. "But Father! His broom is a million times better than mine! How am I supposed to beat a Firebolt when I am only on a Nimbus?"  
  
"It is not about the brooms Draco!" Lucius calmly said, stopping and turning around. Draco cowered. His father's eyes were flashing a dark stormy gray.  
  
"It is about the talent of the ones on the broom! I will buy you a Firebolt 78 if you beat him!"  
  
"Yes Father." Draco mumbled, looking at the ground.  
  
"Look at me when you talk to me boy!"  
  
Draco looked up unwillingly into his father's eyes. They were still flashing.  
  
"Yes Father." Draco said boldly, still looking into Lucius' eyes.  
  
Lucius then continued his path down to the garden. Draco followed him.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Draco stood with Lucius next to his mother's coffin. He looked down at her beautiful, sleeping face. He remembered all the wonderful times they had shared together. All the times they had laughed together. Then he mentally slapped himself.  
  
"I am sounding like a little, wimpy, GRYFFINDOR!" he scolded himself.  
  
Just then somebody called his name. "Draco!"  
  
Draco turned around. "Grandmother! Grandfather!"  
  
For a moment Draco lost all of his standard Malfoy composure. He ran into his Grandmother's arms.  
  
"Hello Draco!" she said hugging him close. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"I'm wonderful dear! I have a present for you! But first go greet your Grandfather!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
Draco walked over to his father's father. "Hello Grandfather!" he said shaking his hand.  
  
"Hello Draco. Did your Grandmother tell you what we have for you?"  
  
"No sir...she told me to greet you first."  
  
Draco saw what looked like a tiny smile on the former Death Eater's face.  
  
"Bring it Marquesa!"  
  
Draco's grandmother snapped her fingers and a wrapped package came soaring through the air. Marquesa caught it and handed it to Draco.  
  
"For you!" she said, clapping her hands together.  
  
Draco took it graciously.  
  
With a wave of his wand, Draco's package was unwrapped. He gaped at what lay before him.  
  
"Mother, I'm sorry but Draco cannot accept this!" Lucius exclaimed sounding rather miffed.  
  
"Don't be silly Lucius!" Draco's grandmother exclaimed. "There's no reason Draco can't have a Firebolt 78!"  
  
Lucius looked at his father, whose name was Lars. "Father! He can't take it! I told him I'd buy him one after he beat Potter!"  
  
"Nonsense!" Marquesa scolded. "He has been through quite enough without having to beat Harry!"  
  
Draco was glad that his grandparents were standing up for him but he couldn't stop thinking about what his father would do when they left.  
  
"Besides," Lars drawled simply. "It's an early Christmas present!"  
  
Draco sometimes wondered how his father had gotten so cold and unloving. Maybe Lars was like Lucius when he was still young. "I guess the older you get the nicer you get." Draco sighed to himself.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of arguing with his parents Lucius did something he had never done before, he gave up.  
  
"Fine." He said in a low voice. "The boy may keep the broom."  
  
Draco gave his grandparents a joyous look.  
  
"On one condition." Lucius continued in the same low voice, crushing Draco's joy. "He has to beat Potter in the next Quidditch match, whether by Snitch or points doesn't matter, as long as the Slytherins beat the Gryffindors."  
  
Draco mentally grinned triumphantly. Potter was on a FIREBOLT! Draco has a FIREBOLT 78! It will be simple!  
  
"Do we have a bargain Draco?" asked Lucius slow voice.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Many people that Draco didn't know gathered into the garden before 12:00. All of them were dressed in very rich dress robes. There was only one child who was all alone. A girl who looked about eleven years old. As the people approached Draco recognized the girl.  
  
"Hullo Tempest. Long time no see."  
  
"I'm sorry Draco."  
  
"About my mother?"  
  
"For scaring you at the ball." Then she thought for a moment. "And for your mother!"  
  
"Oh...thanks. I have a question though. Why did you just disappear at the ball?"  
  
"Didn't Professor Talmange teach you ANYTHING about ghosts?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"She sort of went into it, yeah."  
  
"Did she tell about about ghosts knowing the future?"  
  
"Yeah! She said they could!"  
  
"She left out a very important point."  
  
"What is that?" Draco asked.  
  
"We know the future but we can't TELL it. It would go against God's idea."  
  
"And what, may I ask, is God's idea."  
  
Tempest hesitated. "If he wanted you to know he would tell you."  
  
"So you're saying if I asked you what the future is you would disappear again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did you get accepted into Hogwarts?" Draco asked. "I mean, you're a ghost!"  
  
But before Tempest could answer Lucius Malfoy stood up on the podium.  
  
"I would first like to say, thank you." Lucius started in a humble voice. "Thank you for sharing this grief with my son and I, and our family. Narcissa was a very special and unique woman. She died in a Death eater attack."  
  
Draco noticed his father hadn't said that she was IN the Death Eater attack... "Very smart Father." Draco said to himself, smirking.  
  
"Narcissa was born in Ireland. Her mother died at birth and her father was killed three months earlier by a crazed moron. Narcissa was raised by her grandfather who died shortly after she entered Hogwarts. She was sorted into the Slytherin House."  
  
There were murmurs throughout the audience as he said this. Lucius ignored them.  
  
"Narcissa was teased by her fellow housemates because she had no parents, and no guardians. But through the little friends she had, who include, Mrs. Parkinson, Professor Sinistra, and myself, she gained strength and confidence. Soon she was top of every class except Potions, where Severus Snape was top.  
  
"As a teenage girl she had crushes on three boys. Myself, Severus, and," Lucius made a sour face before he said, "James Potter. James wanted nothing to do with her because he was so wrapped up in romance with that Mudblood, Lily Evans. Severus wanted nothing to do with her either because he was studying to become a Potions Master at Hogwarts and never had the time to do anything."  
  
Professor Snape who, consequently, was sitting next to Draco let out a low growl. Draco looked sympathetically at his favorite teacher.  
  
After Lucius finished his speech everyone got up from their chairs to give their condolences to various Malfoys and to touch Narcissa's hand, crying.  
  
After shaking about one hundred peoples hands, Draco went to find Tempest. He saw her sitting between a topiary of a butterfly and a fountain.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." Tempest replied, dipping her hands in the fountain.  
  
"Where are you going to go after this is over?" Draco asked, indicating the funeral.  
  
She looked at him. "Hogwarts."  
  
Draco nearly hit himself on the head. 'DUH!' he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh. Well I have one more question."  
  
"What's that?" Tempest asked looking him strait in the eye.  
  
"Where do you go when you disappear?"  
  
Tempest lowered her eyes.  
  
"I go to visit my parents in heaven."  
  
Draco looked at her then asked softly, "How did you die?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Tempest asked boldly.  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sorry! But it's 10:48 here and I have to wake up kind of early tomorrow to go play paintball war and my wrist is starting to hurt! So tune in next time for Tempest's story!!  
  
BEEFYWPAC 


	17. A Change of Heart and Tempest's Story

Chapter Name: A Change of Heart and Tempest's Story  
  
I think its kind of weird how Draco acts to Tempest being a ghost. But I guess it's because he's used to ghosts.  
  
Rei.K (AKA Lambchop!) I know...I'm evil to Draco! Very funny nickname! But don't worry this is the only time I'm going to mention it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Tempest took a deep breath....or so it seemed because she can't breath....  
  
"It was two months before start of term. I was at my house with my parents. I was so excited because next year I was going to start school in Hogwarts!  
  
I was up in my room studying. Daddy had taught me SO many curses and protective spells that I was trying to even them out in my mind, if you know what I mean."  
  
Draco nodded his head.  
  
"Then I heard a crash and my dad was shouting at me to run. Then he started to yell bloody murder. I couldn't move. I was so scared. When I ran downstairs I wasn't even thinking. When I got to the living room I muffled a scream.  
  
"Who were the people in your house?" Draco asked.  
  
Tempest hesitated. "I don't really know. I don't even think they were HUMAN. They were tall and cloaked in all black. They weren't Dementors though. The chill that they give off wasn't present. I saw them doing something to my mum. They weren't torturing her...I don't know what they were doing. But she was screaming like my dad was. My dad was already slumped on the ground."  
  
Tempest's eyes started watering.  
  
"Before my mum took her last breath she lifted her wand and shouted some kind of spell. It hit me in the chest. I felt weird...like I was floating. Then she stopped yelling and fell on the ground.  
  
"The things then turned and came toward me. One lifted up a long hand and started chanting something. I don't know what it was...it wasn't Latin or English. It sounded like German and Greek mixed into one. As the thing was chanting a horrible pain went through me. It was like they were burning all of my insides.  
  
"I don't know when I died. I just remember shutting my eyes and when I opened them I saw myself on the ground and those things were gliding away."  
  
"But why did you stay on earth?" Draco asked, mostly to himself.  
  
Tempest looked at him. "I know the future...but I do not know that."  
  
Draco almost asked, 'What is the future?' but remembered what happens when you ask ghosts the future.  
  
Tempest continued. "We will probably never know why I stayed on earth."  
  
Draco was silent. The garden had less people in it know. Draco watched with utter disgust as his father flirted with a married woman.  
  
Tempest watch Draco carefully as he scowled at his father. She followed his gaze and saw Lucius flirting with a woman. She watched as a man, most probably the woman's husband, came up and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her away. Lucius blew her a kiss and she turned an extremely dark shade of red.  
  
"Draco," Tempest said softly. Draco's mind jerked away from the nasty images of killing his father.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Does it bother you that I'm...well...not alive?"  
  
Draco almost laughed. "There's a ghost in our dungeons and a ghost haunts one of the guestrooms. Oh, and I spend most of my life at Hogwarts where about twenty-five percent of the population is made up of ghosts."  
  
Tempest laughed. "You're right! Sorry for being so dumb!"  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Well I have to go back to Hogwarts now!" Tempest said. "I have a Transfiguration lesson in ten minutes!"  
  
A thought struck Draco. "How are you getting there? And how did you get here?" Draco asked.  
  
Tempest smiled a mischievous. "Ghosts can Apparate! I'll Apparate to Hogsmeade and take a carriage there!"  
  
Then Tempest was gone.  
  
Draco sighed. 'I'll never figure her out.' He said to himself.  
*~*~*~*~*  
Half an hour later Draco was sitting up in his room. He knew that on the outside is father grieved, but on the inside Narcissa was just a tool. An item to take his anger out on. Someone that would produce Lucius' heir.  
  
Draco loved his mother though. When he was little and his father was in a drunken rage, he would get beaten. But his mother was always there to hold him and say that everything would be all right.  
  
"Draco! Get down here!"  
  
Draco sighed and trudged up towards the door. As he walked down the massive corridors portraits of old ancestors glared and sneered at him. Draco sighed again.  
  
Draco walked into the parlor where his father had called him from.  
  
"Yes Father?" Draco asked formally.  
  
"Draco, would you like to go back to school for the Slytherin versus Ravenclaw game? Or would you rather stay here and enjoy our excellent Thanksgiving Feast?"  
  
Draco weighed the choices in his mind. Thanksgiving at the Manor was always SO amazing! Slytherin DID have a backup seeker, Malcolm Braddock, but he didn't a as good a broom as Draco! But all the Ravenclaws were on pretty bad brooms...and if he left his father would be all alone in the Manor.  
  
'Wait a minute!' Draco thought to himself. 'Am I worried about my father? The one who's not even sad that his wife is dead?'  
  
But imagine what his father would do if Draco left? He would probably get drunk every night! But he might do that even when Draco is home...  
  
"Hurry up boy!" Lucius growled.  
  
Draco made up his mind.  
  
"I'll stay Father."  
  
"Very well. Leave my presence!"  
  
Draco left.  
*~*~*~*~*  
Draco couldn't sleep. Wherever he turned or whatever position he put himself in it was to hot. Draco hated heat. He was glad that the Manor had cooling charms on it.  
  
"I guess the charms failed tonight." Draco said aloud. Then he got an idea.  
  
"Elf!" he called snapping his fingers.  
  
A little house-elf that Draco had never seen popped into his room. He couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl.  
  
"How may Binky serve you Sir?" It asked in a small trembling voice.  
  
"Well first you can tell me where you came from and if you're a male or a female." Draco said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Binky was born here while you was at Hogwarts Sir!" the elf squeaked. "And Binky is a girl, yes!"  
  
"All right. Check on the cooling charms and if they're up and working start a cold fire!"  
  
"Binky has checked on the cooling charms already today Young Master!" Binky said covering her mouth with her hands.  
  
"I don't care!" Draco roared. He was now glad for the muting spells in his room so that no one would have to hear him when he got mad at an elf. "Go check them again!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" the elf yelped. "Binky will have to punish herself most severely for defiling you Sir!"  
  
"Good!" barked Draco. "And bring me a huge cup of hot chocolate with cream and extra sugar and vanilla with it!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" Then Binky was gone.  
  
Draco waited a good ten minutes before the forsaken elf came back with a giant, steaming mug in her hands.  
  
Binky set the hot chocolate on Draco's bed stand and bent over the fire place to start a cooling fire. Draco saw that her hands were burned from the scorching mug.  
  
After she lit the fire Binky came up to Draco nervously.  
  
"The charms are all up Sir!" Then she added dumping some packets onto Draco's bed stand "And here is extra sugar and vanilla if you need any more!"  
  
Draco thought for a minute. "Th-thank you." He stammered. He couldn't remember ever saying thank you before. 'Either that or I have a very bad memory!' Draco thought to himself. Then he added to Binky, "Your hands are burned enough from the mug. You don't need to punish yourself anymore." Then Draco hesitated again and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Here I'll fix that for you." Draco pointed his wand at the wavering Binky.  
  
"Reparo!" he muttered. Then her hands were clean of bruises, scrapes, and burns.  
  
"Thank you sir!" Binky said before giving a small wave and disappearing into the thin air.  
  
Draco lay down on his pillow. And whether lulled by the coolness of the fire or the deed he had just done, he fell into a comfortable sleep.  
*~*~*~*~*  
Binky reappeared in the house elf sanctuaries. All of the elves crowded around her.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Was he horrible to you?"  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Did he punish you too bad?"  
  
Binky held up her hands. All the elves gasped. They were unscared.  
  
"He healed you?" asked an elf name Daisy.  
  
"He did!" Binky squealed.  
  
"He is usually very abusive!" said one of the elves. Then he turned around and banged his head on a cabinet.  
  
"Bad Lobby! Bad!"  
  
"Stop Lobby! I am trying to speak!" Binky cried. "Master Draco has undergone some sort of change unknown to our minds!"  
  
The elves all murmured in agreement. "If he healed her he was certainly different!" They all agreed.  
*~*~*~*~*  
Aww! Isn't Draco nice to Little Binky! Next chapter coming up soon! Reviews GREATLY appreciated since I only got one on the last chapter. : (  
  
BEEFYWPAC 


	18. History Mystery

Chapter name: History Mystery  
  
I got ONE review last chapter and I am expecting at least two this chapter!! *Fumes* After all the work I put into it I get no reviews? ::Mutters:: 'Ungrateful readers...'  
  
Nah...I'm just kidding. I don't care if anyone reviews but I like to know that people are reading and what needs to be done with it!!  
  
Ezmerelda: Thanks!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three days later it was Thanksgiving Day. Draco awoke with a very painful, sharp, pain in his stomach. He was *very* hungry.  
  
"Ooooohhhhh..." he moaned. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Draco threw on a silver robe and combed his hair until all of the knots were out of it. Then he put on his hunter green socks and black boots. After looking in the mirror to make sure he was presentable, he marched down to breakfast.  
  
Father always wanted breakfast at exactly 8:47 in the morning. Draco thought this was crazy, but didn't dare violate his father's schedule.  
  
Draco sat down at the table. It was 8:48 and Lucius wasn't here yet.  
  
'I wonder where he is?' Draco thought. He went to the kitchens where the house elves were.  
  
"Where's my breakfast?" Draco accused. "And where's Father?"  
  
The house elf named Lobby stepped forward.  
  
"We is sorry sir!" he squeaked. "We is thinking that since it is being a holiday that Master Draco would like to sleep late!"  
  
Draco frowned. "But what about Father? Where's his breakfast?"  
  
"Master had a meeting with the Minister of Magic!" Lobby said excitedly.  
  
"When did he leave?" Draco asked.  
  
"Master is leaving around eight o' clock sir!"  
  
"Well then you best start making my breakfast!" Draco asked sternly.  
  
"Yes sir! Right away Master Draco! What may you be wanting?"  
  
"French toast and a banana shake." Draco said curtly. Then he left the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
A couple seconds later some steaming French toast and an ice-cold banana shake appeared at the table. Draco studied it for a moment then shouted:  
  
"Syrup!"  
  
Then the syrup appeared at the table.  
  
After downing all of his breakfast Draco started wandering around the Manor. There was really nothing else to do except be mean to the house elves and Draco was in a slight charitable mood today.  
  
Draco's wandering brought him to the library.  
  
Millions of books lined the walls of Draco's favorite room of the mansion. Fifteen comfy black, hunter green, and silver chairs were scattered through out under the gleaming light of a black chandelier.  
  
Draco walked over to the ancient, long-forgotten books in a dusty corner, hidden from light.  
  
After care surveillance of the peeled, moldy titles, Draco chose the oldest looking book. It was titled, 'History of the Malfoys.'  
  
Half an hour later Draco was wrapped up in the story of Artemus Malfoy battling side-by-side to Dumbledore, fighting Grindlewald.  
  
Draco was so subdued that he didn't notice his somebody open the door and walk in.  
  
Draco jumped out of the chair as somebody cleared his or her throat. Startled, Draco looked around. His eyes rested on his Grandmother.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, almost accusingly. "Didn't you go back to Norway?"  
  
His Grandmother stared at him. "I never left dear heart."  
  
"What're you talking about? Didn't you leave after the funeral?"  
  
"No Draco, I did not. You have been in your room since the funeral. I stayed and your Grandfather went back to Norway for...business..." She trailed off uncertainly, wondering if Draco was sick. "We were worried about you. You didn't eat or come down for three days."  
  
"I didn't?" Draco asked.  
  
"No. I was going to come up and talk to you but your Father told me not to. He said you're almost a man now and can take care of yourself."  
  
"I was up in my room for three days?" Draco was very surprised.  
  
"Yes dear. What is wrong? Why did you never come down?"  
  
"I haven't eaten for three days?" Draco wondered absentmindedly.  
  
"Draco!" his grandmother said sharply. "Quit that! Now tell me what's wrong *right now*!"  
  
Draco thought for a minute. "Grandmother, I think it is because I have been grieving over my mother. I don't remember anything except...except...healing the house elf..."  
  
Draco was stunned. He must have been sleeping or something for all those three days...  
  
"Grandmother...why, I mean, I don't remember anything after I healed the house elf. Why, though?"  
  
Draco's Grandmother smiled a mysterious smile. "Read more of our history, dear boy, and you will see."  
  
"Thank you, Grandmother. What will you do now?"  
  
Grandmother smiled a sort of air-headed smile. "I think I will go into the garden. That's where your Grandfather proposed to me you know."  
  
Then she glided out of the room leaving Draco to muse over his thoughts.  
I am soooooo sorry for the long absence and very short chapter! I know what the ending will be but I don't know what to put between here and the ending so I decided to just play around...in other words I have writers block in the ultimate form!!!  
  
BEEFYWPAC 


	19. Encounters and Understanding

Chapter Name: Encounters and Understanding  
Yes! I have been resurrected!! The writers block dam has burst!! Also my gerbil had babies and I've been watching them sprout fur and eyes. ::eyes water:: So sorry for the long wait!!  
Forty-five minutes after his grandmother's appearance, Draco was still trying to find out what was wrong with him...why time passed so fast and why he never came down.  
  
As Draco turned to the 37 ½ chapter in History of the Malfoys, something in the book caught his eye.  
  
"Ever since Artemus Malfoy's deed of defeating Grindlewald, no good deeds have been done in the Malfoy family line. There is a prophesy though, which Salazar Slytherin prophesied of in his death bed.  
  
'A snow dragon with eyes of ice will join willingly and turn away willingly, a hidden secret he has will lead to the destruction of one loved by all and one hated by all. Because this dragon will bring light to a chain of dark he will be frozen in time for a period of three moons. He will help humans and creatures in a battle of evil.'  
  
In smaller words under that it said  
  
"Translated from Old English"  
Draco was shocked. He couldn't think. He didn't want to believe that the prophesy was about him but he knew it was. A snow dragon? Frozen in time for a period of three moons? It pointed to him...but what was everything else about?  
As Draco was still trying to get over the shock of having a prophesy about him, his father walked in.  
  
Draco jumped up and hid the book...it wouldn't do if his father knew Draco knew about the prophesy because he would take every step possible to stop it from happening.  
  
"Hello Father." Draco said rather nervously.  
  
Lucius ignored his greeting. "What's that you're hiding son?" He asked pointing to the corner of the book showing from behind the cushion of the chair.  
  
Draco pulled it out. "This, Father?" He asked innocently.  
  
Lucius took a look at it and his eyes blazed.  
  
"Have you read the prophesy boy?" Lucius asked in a deadly calm voice that scared the wits out of Draco.  
  
"Prophesy, Father?"  
  
"You know d*** well what prophesy I'm talking about boy!"  
  
"No Father...what are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't lie to me boy!" Lucius growled. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at Draco.  
  
Draco doubt he'd ever been so terrified, even in the face of Voldemort.  
  
"Obliviate!" Lucius yelled. Draco was struck with the Memory loss curse and went flying backwards. He hit the wall and several books came crashing down on his head.  
  
Lucius grabbed the tattered book out of Draco's hands.  
  
"Incendio!" he yelled, but the book stayed in one piece.  
  
"Incendio!" he yelled again. This time the book trembled and started to glow. Lucius dropped the book in surprise and looked down at it.  
  
Smoky vapors were now swirling from out of it. They traveled to the unconscious form of Draco. They twirled around his face and Draco inhaled them. He gained consciousness and stood up.  
  
Draco looked around confused, surprised, and scared. The vapors had now taken shape of a tall, looming being. Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Draco was stunned. He glanced at his father who was now bowing before the form of Salazar.  
  
"Standan up riht fool." Said the cold of Salazar Slytherin in Old English. "?u can na ablinnan hwaet is to gecuman! Nu, leave your sunu beon!"  
  
Then Salazar threw up his hand and Lucius was knocked out cold with his memory gone.  
  
Salazar turned to Draco. "God luck. Fulfill se prophesy."  
  
Then he vanished and Draco passed out.  
I know this is sooooooooooooooo short!! Sorry about that. I'll give the Old English translations in the next chapter if no one can figure them out!!  
  
BEEFYWPAC 


	20. Flashback

Hola Amigos!! How is everyone? I'm fine...just been busy with the TAKS test...:-\  
  
Chapter Name: Flashback  
  
Nestrik: Alright...I'm continuing! And thanks for the compliment!  
  
Kaelli Karali: Right when I read your review I said to myself, "Alright I will!" And then I turned on Microsoft Word and started writing!  
*~*~*~*~*  
Draco was very frightened. Well wouldn't you be too if that happened to you? Draco didn't know whether he should revive his father or not.  
  
Draco chose the smart choice and left Lucius lying on the Library floor.  
  
"Some Thanksgiving." Draco thought darkly. Of course, none of Draco's Thanksgivings were ever...joyful...or...happy. Draco remembered his first Thanksgiving he was allowed to sit at the big table with the adults...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Eight-year-old Draco was very excited. Now that he was eight years old, the age of endowment to become a man in the Malfoy family, he would be allowed to sit at the big, fancy Thanksgiving table with the adults this year.  
  
All day Draco had anticipated how the evening would go. He would enter the dining room in a graceful manner, a Malfoy family trait, and his father would proudly introduce him to all his friends (All Death Eaters of course).  
  
His father would be proud of him, something Draco had sought all his life. Draco would sit at the head of the table alongside his father or mother. Then everyone would bow his or her heads in silent Grace.  
  
After Grace, the food would be passed up and down the fifty-foot long table, which was covered in a thick, rich, hunter green table cloth.  
  
When Draco received the food dish, he would only take a respectable amount of everything, for that would compliment the chef, which were never house elves...those creatures only cooked on occasions that weren't so formal and special. . He would only speak when spoken to, and he would eat everything on his plate; whether he liked it or not.  
  
After everyone was fed and watered, Lucius would stand up and proudly make a toast to his heir, Draco. In the toast he would include how proud he was of Draco now that he was being endowed to manhood.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
Nice fantasy. But that's only what it was.  
  
A fantasy.  
  
Here's how the REAL night went:  
  
Half an hour before dinner, all the guests arrived to catch up with old friends and to socialize. Draco nervously shook 20 or so hands congratulating him on becoming a man. Then 10 or so old women came up to him and pinched his cheeks.  
  
Their nails were sharp. Long and sharp. And pink.  
  
When the time came to sit at the table Draco entered the hall last so all eyes would be on him...  
  
...as he tripped over what seemed to be a piece thread.  
  
All the adults laughed and pointed at him. Except Lucius. Lucius just scowled.  
  
Draco stood up quickly and furiously tried to blink back tears of embarrassment.  
  
"Malfoys don't cry." He thought. "Especially in front of other people..."  
  
Draco tried to pretend nothing happened as he took his seat. It wasn't next to his father. Or his mother. It was next to Pansy Parkinson. Draco wondered if she had been born with hormones. She held his hand under the table  
  
Draco bowed his head and said a silent prayer in his head, "Please don't let me mess up again God, please..."  
  
Then he felt sharp nails dig into the on top of his hand.  
  
He yelped and knocked over a glass of pumpkin juice. Onto the table cloth. It turned wet and juicy. Thankfully, it was not white, but green. The pumpkin juice didn't show.  
  
Draco muttered an apology as a house elf cleaned it up.  
  
When the food was passed around Draco was determined not to make a mistake. He took a reasonable portion of everything that was passed to him and laid everything carefully onto his silver plate.  
  
"Good job," Draco thought to himself. "You didn't spill any food..."  
  
Draco examined his meal. A large variety of colors filled his plate. Draco took a bit out of a crisp looking piece of fried chicken. It was delicious. Spicy juices flowed into his mouth and over his tongue. The meat part of it was tender and juicy, filled with flavor. The skin was hot and zesty with just the right amount of crispiness.  
  
Draco took another bite out of the mouth-watering chicken. He let it slide easily down his throat.  
  
Then he gagged.  
  
And sputtered.  
  
He couldn't breath, a bone was constricting his airflow. He coughed again. Everyone was staring at him. No one was trying to help.  
  
Finally, his Grandmother came to her senses and pointed her wand at him.  
  
"Constricto Verdeste!"  
  
The bone shot out of his throat.  
  
It hit Lucius right between the eyes.  
  
Draco ate carefully for the rest of the meal, chewing everything slowly and thoroughly.  
  
After everyone was fed and watered, Lucius stood up and tapped his fork on his crystal goblet to make a toast.  
  
"So he's not angry at me!" Draco thought happily. "He is still going to make me a toast!"  
  
"First of all," Lucius started when he had everyone's attention. "I would like to thank everyone for showing up here tonight. It has been a joyous occasion for all of us."  
  
"Except me," Draco thought sullenly.  
  
"I would also like," Lucius continued. "To thank everyone who has contributed to making this a very special evening."  
  
Draco waited patiently for Lucius to acknowledge him.  
  
Then Lucius started again. "I also would like to apologize for Draco's actions."  
  
Draco looked up at the sound of his name and in the sentence it was used. Lucius continued as though Draco weren't there.  
  
"He obviously is not ready to be endowed into manhood. Thank you."  
  
Then Lucius sat down.  
  
Many other people made toasts to the host and his family, Draco didn't listen to any of them. He desperately wanted to escape to his room. To the warm comfort of his bed.  
  
After everyone had left, Draco received a beating, unlike any other one.  
  
His mother cried in her room.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Draco still remembered every detail of that dinner. It had been engraved into his mind by the beating he had received afterwards.  
  
Draco decided, as he was walking to his room that he should revive Lucius before his Grandmother saw him.  
  
Draco walked into the library. It was spotless except for Lucius, slumped on the floor and the Malfoy family history book, laying on the floor.  
  
Draco took Lucius' wand and pointed it at him.  
  
"Eneverate." Draco commanded.  
  
Lucius sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Draco?" he asked. "What's going on? Is it dinner time already? And...WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WAND BOY!?"  
  
Draco quickly thought of a story.  
  
"A clumsy house elf knocked into you as you were walking out of the library. You hit your head on a bookshelf and obviously got a concussion. The house elf remained unscathed."  
  
"Very well. The elf will be punished." Lucius said. "But you still haven't answered: what are you doing with my wand?" His dark gray eyes had a look of suspicion in them.  
  
"I didn't know what would happen if you remained unconscious and I didn't have enough time to fetch my own wand because I thought you would die or something..." Draco trailed off uncertainly wondering if Lucius would buy the story.  
  
Lucius studied Draco's eyes for a minute, then nodded his head.  
  
"Very well. Has the Christmas cook come yet?"  
  
Draco paused. "It's Thanksgiving Father." He said carefully. "Not Christmas. And no, the cook hasn't come yet."  
  
Draco guessed the ghost (shadow, form, apparition?) of Salazar Slytherin erased Lucius' memory.  
*~*~*~*~*  
Draco sat at the huge table with his father and Grandmother. No other guests had come for the Thanksgiving dinner.  
  
As they said Grace, Draco asked God to tell his mother 'hi' for him.  
  
Draco bit into a crispy piece of chicken, remembering his first "adult" Thanksgiving.  
  
Grandmother and Lucius carried on a pretty lively conversation for one old person and one evil person.  
  
Draco half listened as they talked about the last Quidditch Cup. A team from America had come and played against Transylvania. 570 to 90; America's favor.  
  
Draco went to bed that night and had strange dreams about Salazar Slytherin and his mother.  
*~*~*~*~*  
HI!!! How is everyone! Hope you guys like this chapter although it is pretty boring! If you can, can anyone tell me how to make italics and stuff! That would be greatly appreciated!  
  
Translations to the Old English spoken in the last chapter:  
  
"Stand up right Fool! You can not stop what s to come! Now, leave your son be!"  
  
"Good luck. Fulfill the prophesy."  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	21. Draco's Birthday

HIII!!! I am ALIVE!!! Here's chapter 21 for ya'!  
  
Chapter Name: Draco's Birthday  
  
Just to refresh ya'll memories, Draco's Grandmother's name is Marquesa.  
  
Ezmerelda: lol!  
  
Kaelli Karali: Okay, okay! Don't worry!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A week after Thanksgiving it was Draco's birthday. He was sixteen years old now. December sixth. When Draco woke up he decided that since it was his birthday he shouldn't have to walk everywhere. He would Apparate!  
  
Draco jumped out of bed and Apparated into his bathroom. Or he thought he did. He felt his body break into a million pieces as he concentrated on his familiar bathroom. Then he felt his body pieces moving along through the air.  
  
Then he hit an invisible wall.  
  
Draco was frozen in shock as his body pieces fell to the ground. (Well, as frozen in shock as you can be when you are in a million sections.) Then he silently cursed himself. (Of course he did it silently!)  
  
"Heckate!" He thought. (Can you think when you've been dropped onto the floor, cut up into fragments? We'll just leave it as a mystery...) "The anti-Apparation wards!"  
  
Lucius had set up some Dark anti-Apparation wards around the Manor that kept people from Apparating to the Manor when they weren't expected to. The wards made it so whoever was Apparating hit the invisible wall and stayed in fragments until someone came and helped them. Lucius always took them down during the beginning of Death Eater meetings and put them right back up when the last guest had arrived, to keep Aurors out. He also took them down when someone was expected.  
  
Draco thought out his predicament carefully. How would anyone know to come up and help him? His wand had been dropped on the floor as soon as he hit the barrier.  
  
When Draco couldn't work anything out he just thought.  
  
"I wonder what I look like?" He thought. "Am I in a thousand pieces on the floor? Or am I invisible?" Draco couldn't see or feel anything. But he could hear. He could hear the wind was gently blowing through his thick, black, velvet curtains. It was an extremely scary dilemma to be in.  
  
Draco lay there for who knows how long when he heard some footsteps coming towards his bedroom.  
  
"Please," he pleaded. "Please let them come in here!!"  
  
Draco heard his door open softly. Then he heard his Grandmother's shrill shriek.  
  
"Is that you Draco?" she asked shrilly. Of course, Draco couldn't answer her so he just waited patiently for her to come and fix him.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" Draco heard her mutter. "Lucius! Come up here!"  
  
"No!" Draco yelled silently. "Not him!!"  
  
Draco heard Lucius' soft footsteps on the stone floor. "What is - what the bloody devil?!" Draco heard Lucius exclaim.  
  
"Accio!" Lucius said. Draco felt himself moving through the air.  
  
"D***** Draco!" Lucius exclaimed. "What have you done?"  
  
Draco remained silent of course hoping his father wasn't expecting an answer.  
  
"Draconis Formathele!" Lucius commanded. Draco felt his pieces coming together. He could see now. He was lying on the bed.  
  
"Adromorus!" Lucius said, pointing his wand at Draco. Draco felt his parts melt slightly and then join together.  
  
Draco sat up and winced as his whole body popped.  
  
"H-hello Father!" Draco said. "Hello Grandmother!"  
  
They both stared at him.  
  
"What did you do Draco?" Lucius finally asked.  
  
Draco glanced at his Grandmother. Does she know he's a Death Eater? Would she be disappointed if she found out? Draco answered yes to the last question, though, he didn't know why.  
  
"I found a book on Apparating in the library." Draco lied smoothly. "I was seeing if I could figure it out but I forgot about the anti-Apparation wards."  
  
Draco's Grandmother looked down on him over her glasses, sternly.  
  
"Draco!" she exclaimed. "You should know better than to try to Apparate! You don't learn that until your seventh year!"  
  
Draco bowed his head hoping to look ashamed. "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry."  
  
"Lucius! Do you have anything to say to your son?" Grandmother reprimanded.  
  
"I am very disappointed in you Draco." Lucius began slowly. "I have taught you and taught you. You never heed what I say. Do you know what I am talking about Draco?"  
  
Draco looked into his father's eyes, wondering if he was just playing along or not.  
  
"No Father, I do not know what you are talking about."  
  
Lucius looked at him. "I have always told you, never to try Apparation by yourself. Didn't I?"  
  
Draco looked down at the floor.  
  
"Yes Father. You have always told me. I am sorry I disobeyed you."  
  
"You will not be punished this time. I am giving you a warrant though."  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
Then Draco's Grandmother spoke. "What possessed you to try Apparating anyways?" She interrogated.  
  
Draco looked up at her. "I didn't want to have to walk around the house all day."  
  
"Why?" asked his Grandmother. "You do everyday."  
  
"Because it's my birthday!" Draco said surprised.  
  
Lucius and his mother looked very surprised. They looked at each other.  
  
"It is?" They asked.  
  
"Yes." Draco said slowly.  
  
Then Draco nearly hit himself in the head. His mother was the one who kept track of the birthdays.  
  
"Well then," Grandmother said. "I guess I shall give you your present."  
  
"But Grandmother," Draco said. "You've already given me a present. Remember the Firebolt 78?"  
  
"Oh well." Marquesa said. "What are grandmothers for?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco spent the day riding his Firebolt 78 and catching the practice Snitch his Grandmother had bought him.  
  
At dinnertime Draco trudged into the house extremely muddy.  
  
"Potter hasn't got a chance Grandmother!" Draco said excitedly as he sat down for dinner after washing up.  
  
"That's very nice dear." Grandmother said absentmindedly as she painted her nails with her wand.  
  
"Yeah!" Draco said his eyes shining maliciously.  
  
"By the way Draco," Marquesa said. "You have a visitor."  
  
"Yeah? I mean - really? Who is it?"  
  
"Some girl. She's waiting in the parlor."  
  
"Thank you Grandmother."  
  
Then Draco left to the parlor dis-heartedly expecting Pansy Parkinson.  
  
When he opened the black French doors he saw Tempest standing next to the wall admiring a painting of his great-great-great-great-great-great Grandfather. She started when he opened the door and cleared his throat.  
  
"Hello Draco." She said smoothly. "Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Thank you." Draco said. "Why are you here?"  
  
Tempest stared at him. "I'm not allowed to visit my friends on their birthday?" She asked accusingly.  
  
"I wasn't aware we were friends." Draco said hiding a smirk.  
  
"Funny Draco." Tempest said, her hands on her hips.  
  
Draco laughed and strode forward. Then he remembered something.  
  
"How did you Apparate here? My Father always has the wards up."  
  
Tempest grinned mischievously. "I Apparated to the boundary and walked to the gate from there. I kinda figured that your father would have them up, you know, considering how he acts to guests sometimes."  
  
Draco did not know what she was talking about, but he brushed it off.  
  
"So are you staying here long?"  
  
"Nah," Tempest said. "Your father gave me permission to stay for dinner only."  
  
"He did? Wow."  
  
Tempest giggled and Draco vaguely wondered why he was hanging out with an eleven-year-old girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
For dinner all of Draco's friends came. Ford was there all ready with Dungbombs until he met Draco's father. Then he put them away in a hurry. Tempest was watching Ford with great interest. Millicent Bulstrode was stuffing her face with chocolate éclairs. Pansy was glued to Draco's hip. Blaise Zabini was talking to Draco's grandmother.  
  
Draco went up to his father, Pansy still stuck to him.  
  
"Hello Father. I was wondering if I could question you?"  
  
Lucius looked at Draco, extremely annoyed. "What do you want?"  
  
Draco hesitated.  
  
"Come on boy! I don't have all night!"  
  
"I-I was just wondering; isn't Christmas break next week? How did you manage to convince Dumbl-I mean the Muggle-loving fool to let them come?" Draco almost let Dumbledore's name slip. It was not to be uttered in their household.  
  
Lucius considered for a minutes. Wondering if he should talk in front of Pansy.  
  
"Well son, I persuaded him by telling him it was your sixteenth birthday; Sweet Sixteen as Muggles call it. I knew he would fall for it as he's a Muggle-lover."  
  
Pansy smirked. "You know? My father agrees completely with your views of Muggles, Mister Malfoy..."  
  
Draco left hoping their conversation would last a long time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they all sat down for dinner they stacked presents onto Draco's lap. Draco politely pushed them onto the floor saying he would open them after dinner.  
  
Draco sat at the Head of the table. His Father sat on the other side. Ford was next to Draco and also Pansy, of course. Draco's grandmother had excused herself because she had a headache.  
  
The house elves sent up the food as they did at the Yule Ball. Draco ordered fried chicken.  
  
Draco didn't choke on any bones.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner Draco opened all his presents. Pansy bought him a very ugly necklace. It had a hippogriff on it. Blaise brought a Hogwarts School Rulebook. It was at least six inches thick. Millicent gave him a book on curses. Ford glanced at Lucius and told Draco he would give him his present when he came back to school. Draco sniggered. Tempest handed Draco a life- like model of a rare silver dragon, whose blood was said to heal all wounds, at the cost of its own life.  
  
"It's real." Tempest had said. "But it's not life size and it can't blow fire."  
  
Draco thanked all of his friends as they left for the carriages that would take them to the nearest magical train station, which would take them to Hogwarts from there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco thanked his father for persuading Dumbledore (of course, Draco didn't say his name) and went up to see if his Grandmother was all right. Draco knocked on her chamber door and waited for her to acknowledge him. No answer.  
  
Draco knocked again. When she still didn't answer Draco figured she must have taken some pain-reliving potion. She had probably fallen asleep because of the reaction of the asphodel and the ephedra. He always was good at potions. Just to make sure, Draco cracked and looked in. He saw her form lying snug under the covers.  
  
Draco walked down the hall and stopped suddenly. A figure was lying in the middle of the hall, underneath the portrait of his cousin's uncles' step- grandfather, twice removed on his mother's side.  
  
As Draco inched closer the thing came into view. Draco's heart stopped as he saw what it was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haha! I gave you a cliffie!! :-P If I get a couple reviews I'll write the next chapter sooner than this one was posted! Sorry, it's because my dog had puppies and with end-of-the-year tests I've been really busy, plus, I didn't know what to write next.  
  
But I've realized that I have only a month and a half to finish it! So I'll try to update once every three or four days, and remember, reviews keep me going!  
  
BEEFYWPAC 


	22. What is it?

Chapter Name: What is it?  
  
I got so many reviews! I was so exited that I decided to write this  
chapter!  
  
Ava( ): Thanks!  
  
Lady Lestrange: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I really  
appreciated them! Lol, good point! The Bibbidi Bobbity Boo did seem a little Muggle-ish! And yeah, LV meant Lord Voldemort. It was kind of not  
obvious though!  
  
Did you seriously cry on chapter 15? Wow. I have been reading your  
story...it's very good!  
  
Rei. Killer Pyro Fan: Is that you Rei.K? Where you been? Thanx for all the  
reviews!  
  
Kaelli Karali: You'll find out!  
  
Ezmerelda: I know I am...but hey! I'm writing now aren't I? That's only a  
two or four day wait, no?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco inched closer to his grandmother's limp body. He turned her over and looked at her eyes. They were unblinking.  
  
"Bloody hell." He whispered. "She's dead."  
  
Draco looked closer at her and her eyes blinked. "Grandmother." He whispered. "Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
Marquesa's eyes glazed over as she looked on her grandson.  
  
"Draco," she said quietly. "The prophecy is real. You are the snow dragon."  
  
Draco interrupted her. "Gramma we have to get you to Father! He'll know what to do!"  
  
"Don't interrupt me boy!" Draco's grandmother coughed as she tried to yell at him. Blood was on her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry Gramma." Draco said ashamed that he interrupted her in her last moments.  
  
"It's real!" Marquesa grabbed at Draco's robes. "Don't take the wrong path." She had another coughing fit. More blood came up this time. Her time was drawing near.  
  
Draco stroked her hair, knowing there was nothing he could do for her. He again thought of calling his father up but knew that Lucius wouldn't care. He would pretend to, but after she took her last breath he would scold Draco for interrupting him in whatever he was doing.  
  
Draco noticed that her grip on his robes had loosened. He looked down at her. She was dead. Draco was filled with grief and anger. Who did this to her? She was a very healthy old lady. She couldn't have been able to drop dead if she wanted to. Whoever did it killed off the last person that Draco loved. Draco wanted revenge.  
  
Heavy footsteps sounded up the stairs. Lucius came into view. His eyes widened as he saw his mother lying on the ground, blood crusting on her lips. He strode over to her.  
  
"What happened Draco." He asked sharply.  
  
"I walked to her room to see if she was okay, to see if her headache had gone. I knocked on the door but she didn't answer. So I opened it slightly and saw her lying...in...bed?" Draco jumped up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lucius demanded.  
  
"I saw her lying in bed." Draco yelled over his shoulder. "Then I came out here and saw her slumped on the floor."  
  
Draco kicked open Marquesa's door when he got to it. He sprinted over to the form lying on the bed. It was a pillow.  
  
"D***!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Lucius walked up. "You saw her lying in bed did you?" He asked coldly.  
  
"I-I thought it was her! I didn't know it was the bloody forsaken pillow!"  
  
Draco was starting to face the real truth now. She was gone. Taken from him just like his mother had been.  
  
Draco looked at the floor and was astonished as he saw a tear fall onto the cold stone.  
  
"Wipe the d*** tears out of your eyes boy." Lucius said angrily. "Malfoys don't cry under any circumstances."  
  
Draco quickly wiped his eyes remembering the last time he cried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flashback  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the sunshiny days in April the sun shined brightly onto the grass. Birds flew through the air.  
  
But this was outside the barrier of the Malfoy Manor. Sunshine did not hit the stone walls of the huge castle. Birds flew into the invisible wall and fell to the ground, stunned. Draco had learned not to care when he was three. He was trained that creatures were created to be tortured.  
  
One day Draco was out wandering around in the forest behind his house. It was a daily activity for this five-year-old platinum haired boy. Draco was walking past the poison mushrooms as he heard a small cry of help.  
  
Draco followed the almost metallic pleas through the mushrooms and into the barb bushes. Draco was cautioned always by his mother to never go near these. Ten feet tall, the bushes were, and covered in thorns that could paralyze anything if they were caught in the toxic spikes for too long. No to mention the thorns were very painful.  
  
As Draco grew ever closer to the tiny cries he saw something that made his little five-year-old heart go out to the victims.  
  
It seemed a family of faeries were trying to fly through the bushes, but somehow all of them had gotten caught in the thorns. There was a mother, father, a teenaged girl and a little boy, who resembled Draco except for his pointy ears and green eyes.  
  
Draco soothed them in a quiet tone as he pulled them out one by one, with his chubby, yet graceful, fingers. The thorns had punctured them all. Draco asked them who did this to them.  
  
The father answered in a high voice.  
  
"A big bird came and took all of us in our beds and pinned us to the big bush."  
  
"I will help you." Draco said, picking the all up and putting them into his pocket. Their wings were to severed to fly.  
  
Draco ran all the way back to the Manor and up to his room. He closed the door quietly so he wouldn't disturb his father.  
  
Draco made some crude beds, chairs, and blankets out of books and ripped clothing that he never wore anymore.  
  
"Now you guys be quite while I find a potion to heal your cuts or else my father will be angry."  
  
Draco ran to the bathroom and opened the cabinet in search of the purple bottle to heal cuts that his mother always had on handy, which is a good idea if you have a toddler.  
  
Draco found it behind some sleeping potion and he carefully ran up to his room with it.  
  
As Draco entered his room he gasped and dropped the bottle.  
  
Lucius was leering at the faeries, a terrible look in his eyes.  
  
"F-father!" Draco said, terrified. "They were hurt! They were in the thorn bushes!"  
  
"In the thorn bushes, huh?" Lucius said, advancing on Draco. "And haven't your mother and I always told you not to go near them?"  
  
"Y-yes Father! But they were hurt!" Draco stuttered.  
  
"I have taught you, and taught you. Creatures were created for torture. What do I have to do to reinforce that?"  
  
Draco didn't answer, so Lucius said, "I think I will make my own punishment instead of you thinking of one that is not suitable. Ah, yes. I think I have one! Bring the faeries and yourself downstairs into the dungeons as soon as you clean up this mess!" Lucius said indicating the broken bottle and potion all over the floor.  
  
"Yes Father." Draco muttered as Lucius strode out of the room smirking.  
  
After Draco had finished cleaning the glass and potion with the help of a house elf he gathered up the faeries. They looked very scared. As Draco walked down to the dungeons he whispered to them, "I'm sorry he found you. Something very bad is going to happen. He might kill you. It would be better than being paralyzed your whole life."  
  
The two girls were crying softly and sniffling. The two boys, however, were not. The son was wrapped up in his father's arms and the father was whispering reassuring words into his pointed ears.  
  
Draco entered the dungeons. His father was there, waiting with tiny instruments of torture.  
  
"Give them to me Draco." Lucius commanded. Draco closed his eyes and slowly walked over to his father. He held out his hand and Lucius snatched the faeries up greedily. Then he tied all the faeries to the table, and tied Draco to a chair.  
  
Then he began torturing the tiny creatures. Draco screamed and cried and tried to close his eyes but Lucius had put a spell on them so that Draco could only blink. Draco couldn't look anywhere else as his father had put the paralyzing spell on him.  
  
"The longer you cry the longer they will be tortured!" Lucius roared through Draco's screams.  
  
Draco tried to stop crying but to no avail. The faeries were writhing and screaming with all their little faerie might.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Draco screamed to them. "I'm sorry!"  
  
Then he passed out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
End Flashback  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco could still remember their high-pitched voices, begging for death.  
  
Lucius levitated Marquesa's body to the parlor. There, he laid her on a couch and summoned a coffin.  
  
"Are we going to have a funeral for her Father?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
"No, son. We are just going to bury her in the cemetery right now."  
  
"But Father, its dark!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that, idiot boy? What do you think we have magic for?"  
  
"Oh." Draco felt quite stupid.  
  
Draco followed his father out to the old cemetery. The funeral (if that's what you want to call it) was simple, short, and quiet. Lucius summoned some light, muttered a spell and a hole appeared in the ground where Marquesa would be buried. Then he levitated the coffin into the hole and sealed it with a spell before burying it with another spell. Lucius then said a prayer to bless his mother's soul and then went back up to the house.  
  
Draco stayed behind in the dark, for as soon as Lucius left, so did the summoned light.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Grandmother." Draco whispered quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't even try."  
  
Draco picked a black rose from the nearest bush and placed it carefully on top of the freshly dug earth. As he turned around and walked away, the wind blew the petals of the rose into the night until only the stem and bud were left.  
  
As Draco crept up to his room, into his bed, a horrible feeling of hate and revenge washed over him. He would get revenge on whoever did this to his Grandmother.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haha! How did ya like it? I thought it was pretty good! How 'bout you?  
  
BEEFYWPAC 


	23. The Truth Could be Fatal to Some

Chapter Name: The Truth Could be Fatal to Some  
  
PyRei: Yah X2 WAS really good! I loved it...you'll find out what happened  
to his granny this chapter or next.  
  
Taylor lolz: Thank you much!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christmas came and went in the Manor. Draco got a shiny pocketknife from his father and a new set of silver robes from his grandfather. Pansy sent him a love letter, which he glanced at then threw in the fireplace. Ford sent him a bag of Dungbombs and a book on curses with a hurried note explaining that the Dungbombs were for his birthday but he didn't think Lucius would approve of them. Draco smiled briefly has he read the note. Tempest didn't send him anything. Only a letter hoping he had a great Christmas.  
  
"As if." Draco snorted.  
  
Draco had been surprised to see a letter from Potter and Co. He looked it over carefully and slowly opened it.  
  
Lucius had been very angry when he saw half of Draco's room smothered and smoke and soot and the other half covered in pink and purple pansies. (A/N: Flowers you guys!)  
  
A couple days after Christmas Draco received a letter from the last person on earth he wanted to hear from. Voldemort.  
  
'Draco,' it said  
  
'There will be another meeting on the thirty-first of this month in the Riddle mansion at 9:00 PM. We will discuss plans of our next attack and the success of our last.'  
  
Draco guessed he meant Hogsmeade. But that was so long ago!  
  
"Oh well," Draco thought. "We all know he's a little loony."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the thirty-first of December at 8:30 Draco and Lucius prepared to leave for the Death Eater meeting.  
  
After putting on the robes and masks, Lucius and Draco concentrated on the interior of the Riddle Mansion.  
  
"Eret em Etarappa." Father and son whispered in unison.  
  
When all of the Death Eaters arrived and formed the circle around Voldemort's throne he clapped his hands in delight.  
  
"Brothers!" he said. "It has been too long since we have met! With the exception of Knott, Crabbe, and MacNair."  
  
Draco wondered what he was talking about.  
  
"Yes." Lord Voldemort continued "Two of our brothers were being watched very closely by an annoying old woman. I had to dispose of her before she reported my best Death Eater and his son." Voldemort looked right at Draco and Lucius as he spoke and Draco understood.  
  
Voldemort had killed his grandmother. Draco felt a strong surge of hatred flow through his veins as he looked upon the mutilated, un-recognizable face of Tom Riddle.  
  
"It was simple." Voldemort was saying. "I asked Lucius of her movements and he told me that she was getting suspicious of him. He could see it in her eyes whenever she looked down on her son. So I knew she must be killed. I talked to Lucius about it and he said a poison should suffice. So during young Draco's party Knott gave her a headache with the aching spell. Avery and MacNair snuck up to the potions cabinet and poisoned the pain-relieving potion. And the rest, brothers, is history!"  
  
Voldemort smirked, amused by his last procedure. Draco looked at Voldemort through his mask, his eyes cold as ice. As he went through all the possible curses he could use he heard the word 'Hogwarts.'  
  
Draco looked up immediately.  
  
"What?" He asked. Everyone turned on him in an instant.  
  
"What do you mean 'what'?" Pansy's father asked.  
  
"What about Hogwarts?" Draco concentrated on Voldemort knowing all eyes were on him.  
  
Voldemort looked surprised that Draco hadn't been listening.  
  
"I said, tonight we will be planning our attack on Hogwarts. Is that a problem for you?" Voldemort was leering at Draco.  
  
"N-no Master." Draco said bowing. "I was just...confused."  
  
"As always." Snape growled.  
  
Draco's head snapped up as he looked on his potions master. How could he just sit back and watch this happen?! Hundreds of students could be killed. The staff alike! Draco hid his surprise however. It wouldn't do to have Voldemort questioning his loyalty.  
  
Draco listened to all the details. They would attack on the second to last day of school, in the dead of night when everyone would be asleep or very tired.  
  
Voldemort dismissed them at 9:45, saying he would inform them of the next meeting. Snape stopped Draco before he was about to Apparate home.  
  
"Remember the start-of-term is in a week. Do you just want to Apparate to Hogwarts with me?" Snape asked.  
  
Draco looked at his father. "May I Sir?" Draco asked his father.  
  
"I suppose so." Lucius said, watching Snape very carefully. "I will send your stuff with the train tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you Father." Draco said humbly.  
  
Then Draco concentrated on Hogsmeade and disappeared. Snape appeared next to him a couple seconds later.  
  
They rode the carriages in silence until Draco broke it about halfway there.  
  
"Have a lot of students stayed for the holidays?" Draco asked Snape.  
  
The professor looked away from the window and at Draco.  
  
"No. Everyone left to be with his or her families. With our Lord back you never know when someone is going to die next."  
  
"Everyone Sir? Even Potter?"  
  
"Yes. Potter went with the Weasleys."  
  
"Oh."  
  
When they got to the huge oak doors lightning struck and almost an instant later, the rain fell down.  
  
As they stepped in the entrance hall Draco turned to Snape.  
  
"I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore." He said.  
  
Snape looked mildly surprised. "Ok. Follow me."  
  
Draco followed Snape through Hogwarts to the stone gargoyle. Snape whispered the password and the ugly monster jumped aside to let them in.  
  
"Thank you sir." Draco said hoping Snape would take the hint and leave. He didn't. He stepped right behind Draco onto the escalator-like steps.  
  
When they got to the top Draco hesitantly knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Called Dumbledore's cheery voice.  
  
Draco slowly opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"Ah Mister Malfoy!" Dumbledore said lightly. "Come in, come in!" Would you like a lemon drop."  
  
Draco looked at the tiny yellow candy in Dumbledore's hand and shook his head.  
  
"No thank you sir." I would like to talk to you. Alone." He said, looking pointedly at Snape.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the black-haired man. "Please excuse us Severus." He said quietly.  
  
Snape looked at Draco and nodded curtly. "Of course Headmaster." Then he strode out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.  
  
"That may be the first time Professor Snape has left a room without slamming the door behind him." Dumbledore said, his twinkling blue eyes on the teen before him.  
  
"Now, Draco, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath wondering if he should not talk and just make a run for it. But something about the old man before him made him want to stay.  
  
"You see Sir," Draco started. "This is really hard for me to talk about."  
  
"Just let it all out Draco." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
So Draco did. He rolled up his rob sleeve and showed Dumbledore the Mark. He said how everyday he felt worse and worse about his actions. Draco said he decided to talk to him after he found out that Voldemort had killed the only person left in his life that he cared about.  
  
"What about your father?" Dumbledore asked softly.  
  
Draco's eyes hardened. "My father cares nothing of me." He said coldly. "He only cares about serving Voldemort."  
  
"I'm sorry." Dumbledore said. "Please continue."  
  
Draco talked and talked about that everything wrong in his life had Voldemort behind it.  
  
After about twenty minutes Draco broke off, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I'm wasting your time. You probably don't even understand what my point is."  
  
"But I do!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "You want to punish, to destroy Voldemort for everything he's done."  
  
Draco looked at the Headmaster surprised. "Yessir. That's exactly what I mean! I just didn't know how to say it..."  
  
"I'm glad you came to talk to me." Dumbledore said, standing up. "I may have the answer to your problem."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi! Hope you liked it! I know it's kinda short, sorry 'bout that! Please review with questions, comments, or flames! I take anything!  
  
BEEFYWPAC 


	24. Order of the Phoenix

Chapter Name: Order of the Phoenix  
  
PyRei: Lol. Good question!  
  
Ezmerelda: Ah yes. History does tend to repeat itself, does it not?  
  
Kaelli Karali: Yes. She was a sweet old lady wasn't she? To bad she belongs  
to me!  
  
Elfmoon87: Hay! You read my story! Thanx for the review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sir?" Draco asked. "The answer?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at the young man sitting before him. "Yes, Draco. It might cost your life and you may think that you won't make a difference, but every person counts in these times. You must swear your allegiance and your sincerity before I explain to you. Do you swear to fight against evil in any way possible, at the risk of your life?"  
  
Draco closed his eyes and thought about what Dumbledore said. The thunder roared outside and lightning highlighted the features on Draco's face, making him look ten times older.  
  
Drcao thought if he would give his life to save the world. There was nobody in the world he cared about, except Ford and maybe Tempest. His grandfather was somebody he cared for too.  
  
"Would I die to save those three people?" Draco thought. "Would I live and have my father die? He may not care for me, but he has raised me."  
  
Then a new voice woke with a start in Draco's head. "He only raised you for an heir!" It scolded him.  
  
"Not you again..." Draco moaned to the little voice. "Can't you leave me alone?"  
  
The voice sighed. "Fine. If you need me I'll be going through all of your tragic memories in the attic of your brain."  
  
"Good." Draco thought bitterly. "Remind yourself of my whole life."  
  
"What?" Dumbledore asked mildly, chewing thoughtfully on a lemon drop.  
  
"Oh! Did I say that out loud?" Draco asked surprised.  
  
"You said 'Remind yourself of my whole life.'"  
  
"Oh sorry. I was just...thinking..."  
  
The room fell into silence again.  
  
"Sir?" Draco asked after a moment. "What will my punishment be? For being a Death Eater I mean."  
  
Dumbledore put down his bag of lemon drops and looked contemplative for a moment.  
  
"If you agree to the oath and become one of us there will be no punishment...except your conscience."  
  
"So...no Azkaban? No Dementors?"  
  
"Only your conscience."  
  
After about half an hour at war with himself, Draco finally decided that he did not to go to Azkaban. Why it took him so long to realize he did not know.  
  
Draco looked up from his hands and faced Dumbledore. The old man was snoozing soundly.  
  
"This is your chance to run!" Draco's annoying little voice had awoken again. "Put the memory curse on him and run to Hogsmeade!"  
  
Draco considered this. "Why run though?"  
  
"Because, you idiot, if Voldemort finds out you've turned you'll be dead. If you join this-this thing, you might die. If you run...you're safe."  
  
"What about Snape?" Draco thought to himself. "Is he in this thing? Or is he loyal?"  
  
Whilst Draco was thinking this to himself Dumbledore smiled very slightly. He had put a spell on himself and Draco that let him see into Draco's mind. Just to make sure he was telling the truth.  
  
Then Dumbledore heard Draco ask himself. "Should we-I wake him up?"  
  
Dumbledore opened his eyes. "That won't be necessary Mister Malfoy." He said calmly.  
  
Draco gulped. "How-I mean-I didn't say that aloud again did I?"  
  
"No Mister Malfoy. I have been reading your mind. I am glad that you did not run though or I would have to send the Aurors after you."  
  
Then Dumbledore said a weird incantation. "There." He said mildly. "The spell is off. I won't be listening to your thoughts now."  
  
Draco thought for a moment. Had he said - thought - anything that would offend Dumbledore? Draco was slightly angry. His thoughts were his own! That old man didn't have the right to look into his mind!  
  
Draco sighed. This was too confusing! Should he curse Dumbledore and run? Should he join this thing and risk his life to save others? He didn't want to go to Azkaban. And he didn't want to be caught by Voldemort.  
  
Then Draco's mind drifted to his mother and grandmother and a strong surge of hatred erupted for the Dark side. His mother killed by associating with the Dark side. His grandmother killed because she suspected the Dark side in her temporary home.  
  
"I'll do it." Draco said without another thought.  
  
Dumbledore looked up from his lemon drop, surprised. What had triggered that immediate response?  
  
"You'll do it." Dumbledore said carefully, more like a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes." Draco said firmly.  
  
"Right then." Dumbledore said, putting his never ending bag of lemon drops in a desk drawer. "Listen to me carefully. By swearing your allegiance you are agreeing to become a member of the Order of the Phoenix. This alliance was created in the time of the Founders. Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor believed that any form of Dark Arts should be taught at Hogwarts. Rowena Ravenclaw believed in defense against the Dark Arts. Salazar Slytherin, however, wanted the students to learn the Dark Arts. 'Those who know the Art will be able to fight it.' He said. The other Founders were against this. They said that if the knowledge of the Dark Arts was put into the hands of the wrong student it could be fatal to all.  
  
"So Salazar reluctantly agreed not to teach the Dark Arts. Godric, Helga, and Rowena all agreed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Just in case Salazar tried anything funny. When the first batch of students came in for their First year at Hogwarts, most of them were sorted into Slytherin. They all had an ambition to be powerful. So Salazar began the Order of the Dragon for all of those students who wanted to be powerful. Its purpose was to train young wizards and witches in the Dark Arts. It was kept secret of course. The meetings were held in the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"When the other Founders found out about this they were furious. They knew that they could not destroy the Order of the Dragon because it was too powerful, so they began the Order of the Phoenix, an association to fight against the Dark Arts. Death Eaters are part of the Order of the Dragon. You are about to become a member of the Order of the Phoenix. You will be a spy for the Light Side, against the Dark Side. You will go to all the meetings and report back to me. Professor Snape is also a member of the Order of the Phoenix. If you have any questions you can talk to him. Got all that?"  
  
Draco was in a daze. That was a lot to remember. But he nodded his head. "Yessir. I do."  
  
"Good." Dumbledore said clapping his hands together. "Now. We need to figure out sleeping arrangements for you until all of the students get back. Would you like to sleep in the Slytherin dorms? Or maybe..."  
  
"Maybe what Sir?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"There is a grand room behind a portrait of Salazar Slytherin on the fifth floor. Perhaps you would like to sleep there?"  
  
"Of course Sir. May I see it?"  
  
"Yes, yes follow me." Dumbledore said briskly, striding out of the office.  
  
Draco ran to catch up to the Headmaster, falling into step with him as he drew nearer.  
  
They walked up two floors and past the statue of Boris the Bewildered ("My brother!" Dumbledore had exclaimed when they walked past it.). Then they turned left and went down a dark corridor. Then after about ten minutes of walking down the corridor they stopped at a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"Pureblood." Dumbledore murmured to it. The portrait Salazar nodded and swung forward revealing a beautiful room.  
  
A grand mahogany king sized bed leaned against the center wall. A chestnut fireplace was on the left wall. A magnificent bookshelf covered the whole right wall. The carpet was a rich shade of hunter green. The bedspread was a slightly lighter shade than the carpet. The bottom half of the walls was pine and the top half was the same color as the carpet. Cozy black chairs were scattered throughout the room with lamps hanging over them. A door led to what Draco guessed what was a bathroom. Sure enough, when Draco went to explore it, a grand bathroom to rival the prefect's was through the solid oak door. A pair of French doors led to a magnificent balcony with a Jacuzzi and a bar run by house elves.  
  
"Would you like to stay here?" Dumbledore's voice broke through Draco's trance.  
  
"Y-yes sir." Draco said. None of the rooms in his mansion were even CLOSE to this grand. Except maybe the library. As Draco looked around he noticed a refrigerator filled with some kind of Muggle drinks in cans.  
  
"Okay," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure your luggage will arrive tomorrow. Good night."  
  
"Good night Sir." Draco said  
  
Dumbledore strode out of the room.  
  
Draco threw himself onto the bed.  
  
"Time to start a new life." He murmured to himself before falling into a sound sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
HII! Long time no see! I realized that I am NOT going to finish this by the time book 5 comes out, but oh well. Sorry for the lack of updates...I haven't been feeling like writing lately... : ( Sorry! 


	25. DO NOT REVIEW THISEMAIL ME INSTEAD!

DO NOT REVIEW THIS!!!! IT IS NOT A CHAPTER!! E-MAIL ME INSTEAD!!!  
  
Hey guys! Long time no see! After reading book #5, I decided that this story needs to be changed a little bit. I have a question though...should I even continue it??? It's up to the fans...PLEASE E-MAIL ME TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION...MY ADDRESS IS ON MY AUTHOR INFO PAGE. IF YOU ARE TO LAZY TO GO  
THERE ME E-MAIL IS bethanyr@elp.rr.com  
  
I really need to now if I should continue it or not. If 5 or more people  
want me to continue I will...  
  
THANX FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS!!!!  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME  
  
BEEFYWPAC 


End file.
